Protection rapprochée
by LOvIanOshea
Summary: Lily Evans, journaliste d'investigation, se retrouve dans une situation bien compromettante suite à une enquête pour l'un de ses articles. Et c'est les mangemorts aux trousses qu'elle trouve refuge au manoir Potter. Une parfaite occasion pour renouer avec le propriétaire des lieux...
1. Chez Barjow et Beurk

Chapitre 1 : Chez Barjow & Beurk

Accroupie entre deux poubelles, la mine concentrée et les jambes engourdies, Lily Evans tentait tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre tout en maintenant sa baguette à hauteur de la fissure qui fendillait le mur arrière de la sinistre boutique de Caractacus Beurk. Alors qu'elle enquêtait sur un employé du ministère de la magie, elle avait eu vent des activités plus que suspectes qui se déroulaient dans la boutique d'artefacts. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans une déchèterie à enquêter sur ce qui serait probablement le fondement de son prochain article pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle remerciait Merlin pour l'état piteux de la boutique, dont les fondations, avec le temps, n'étaient plus très solides ni perméables. Elle était parvenue à fissurer le mur, sans trop de difficultés et sans se faire remarquer, avec un simple sort de crac badaboum. Elle avait maintenant une vue plongeante sur l'arrière poussiéreux de la boutique ainsi que sur la porte d'entrée.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle venait espionner les activités des tenants de Barjow & Beurk, persuadée que son acharnement porterait ses fruits. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas tort concernant ce dernier point. Alors que des crampes au niveau de ses jambes commençaient à se faire sentir, Lily failli pousser un hurlement lorsqu'elle aperçue deux silhouettes encapuchonnées pénétrer dans l'établissement. Des mangemorts, enfin ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi excitée à l'idée d'apercevoir les serviteurs du mage noir. Mais elle avait enfin la preuve qu'une fois de plus, son instinct ne la trompait pas, et que Barjow et Beurk en plus d'avoir des goûts douteux en terme d'antiquités, coopéraient avec le mage noir. Si elle parvenait à récupérer assez de preuve, elle pourrait réussir à faire fermer cette immonde boutique et à envoyer ses propriétaires en prison.

Elle retint son souffle, consciente malgré son excitation que si elle se faisait prendre à espionner des mangemorts, la fille de moldus qu'elle était n'y survivrait pas, elle rapprocha alors sa baguette de son oreille, et se colla un peu plus au mur. Les mangemorts avaient retirés leur capuche et Lily pouvait maintenant se délecter de la vue des cheveux longs et lisses de Lucius Malefoy, l'un des hommes les plus influents au Ministère et qui était membre du conseil d'administration de Poudlard qui plus est. Elle jubilait, coincer les pourris lui procurait toujours une satisfaction immense. Près de Malefoy, une brune à la posture fière et au sourire mauvais avait tendu sa main à l'encontre de Mr. Barjow, qui s'empressa de lui faire un baisemain avant de lui demander d'une voix mielleuse des nouvelles de Rodolphus Lestrange. Il s'agissait donc de Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement Black, songea Lily. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit au service de Voldemort pensa la journaliste, cette dernière se souvenait des rares cours qu'elle avait partagé avec la jeune femme lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, à Poudlard, et cette dernière semblait être née avec une prédilection pour la magie noire et une haine profondément ancrée dirigée envers les sangs « impurs ». Cette femme lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, elle avait rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi haineux.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda alors Barjow, d'une voix mielleuse après s'être incliné poliment devant Lucius.

\- Maître nous a envoyé ici à la recherche d'un objet. Vous en avez peut-être déjà entendu parler. Il s'agit d'un diadème, répondit Lucius, de sa voix glaciale. Qui appartenait à Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble enclin à croire que vous avez la capacité de retrouver les objets perdus.

\- Je ne détiens malheureusement pas cet objet en ma possession. Néanmoins, j'ai reçu un nouvel arrivage ce matin si vous souhaitez y jeter un œil pour votre collection personnelle Monsieur Malefoy, susurra Barjow.

\- Je crois que l'on ne s'est pas très bien compris Barjow, reprit Malefoy, toujours aussi glacial. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour une visite de courtoisie. Maitre exige qu'on lui rapporte ledit objet, crucial pour la victoire de notre camp. Il s'agit d'un ordre, non d'une faveur. Débrouillez vous.

\- Mais… Monsieur Malefoy, le commerce magique n'est plus ce qu'il était, et un tel objet s'il existe vraiment se retrouvera hors de ma…

 _\- Endoloris_ , cracha Bellatrix, qui s'était faite silencieuse jusque là. Comme l'a si bien fait remarqué Lucius, il s'agit d'un ordre, enchaîna-t-elle, lucide alors que le tenant de la boutique se tordait et hurlait de douleur sur le parquet. Vous avez trente jours, si non, c'est la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous allez devoir affronter, et en comparaison, je suis un enfant de cœur.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Bellatrix tourna les talons suivie par Lucius qui lui chuchota :

\- Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Elle rétorqua :

\- Tes méthodes sont d'une inefficacité fulgurante. Donc oui c'était nécessaire. »

* * *

Lily n'en revenait pas de la quantité d'information qu'elle avait réussi à récolter en si peu de temps. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'aucun des éléments découverts ne pouvait figurer dans son prochain article, si comme Malefoy l'avait sous entendu, le diadème était si crucial pour la guerre, elle se devait d'en informer les aurors et de garder le secret, pour que ces derniers puissent profiter d'un tel avantage pour mettre leurs mains dessus avant les serviteurs du mage noir. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et transplana dans un pop sonore. Prochaine étape, le Ministère de la Magie.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Lily épousseta sa robe avant de se lancer un sort de débarbouillage, nécessaire étant donné qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi dans une benne à ordures. Elle ne souhaitait pas nuire à sa crédibilité en débarquant au Ministère avec des allures d'itinérants. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de l'allée sombre dans laquelle elle avait transplané pour se diriger vers la cabine téléphonique rouge qui servait d'entrée pour les visiteurs du ministère. Une fois dans l'Atrium, elle déclina son identité à l'entrée, avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs les plus proches. Le quartier général des aurors se situait au deuxième étage, et elle comptait bien avoir une entrevue avec l'un d'entre eux sans passer le reste de sa soirée dans une salle d'attente. Arrivée à la réception, elle déclina une fois de plus son identité, précisant qu'elle était journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier et demanda si le chef du bureau des aurors était disponible pour une interview exclusive qui, elle l'espérait, ferait la première page de l'édition du lendemain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se faisait escorter dans le bureau de ce dernier. Néanmoins, en pénétrant dans le bureau, Lily est surprise de voir que l'homme se trouvant devant elle ne ressemble en rien à Rufus Scrimgeour. En effet, au lieu de se retrouver devant l'homme élégant et élancé aux allures de lion, Lily avait en face d'elle un homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, au ventre rebondi et au regard libidineux.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle Evans, commença ce dernier, Mr. Scrimgeour est malheureusement en déplacement. Mais étant son assistant personnel je me ferais un plaisir de répondre aux questions que vous pouvez avoir sur le travail que nous effectuons tous les jours au sein de ce bureau.

\- Est-ce que Mr. Scrimgeour sera disponible plus tard dans la semaine ? Demanda Lily, incertaine de vouloir se confier au premier venu, malgré son titre d'auror.

\- Non, il ne rentrera à Londres qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez écrire un article sur son sujet. Je ne pense pas qu'il verra d'inconvénients à ce que je dépeigne son portrait, rajouta l'auror dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, agacé par les réticences de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien monsieur… ?

\- Richard Parker, lui répondit ce dernier, la voix trainante. Alors par quoi voulez vous commencer ? L'ascension exceptionnelle de mon supérieur ou ses exploits depuis qu'il a intégré son poste ?

\- Aucun des deux en réalité, répondit Lily décidant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au bras droit du directeur des aurors, malgré son manque de subtilités. Je détiens des informations qui pourraient s'avérer primordiales dans la lutte contre le mage noir, et je désirais en faire part aux aurors.

\- Ah bon ? demanda ce dernier, une lueur d'intérêts dans le regard. Asseyez vous je vous en prie, et faites moi part de vos préoccupations.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation plus tôt dans l'après midi. Entre trois serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, commença Lily, mais en observant le frissonnement de l'auror à l'entente du nom du sorcier elle hésita à continuer, trouvant étrange la réaction de l'auror. Se reprenant et se maudissant d'être aussi suspecte envers les forces de l'ordre, elle se reprit et continua : Ils discutaient d'un objet sur lequel ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre la main, et qui se révèle être primordial pour les plans de Voldemort. Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Le mage noir semble accorder beaucoup d'importance à cet objet, le mangemort a même précisé qu'il était crucial dans le dénouement de la guerre. J'ai donc pensé qu'en vous prévenant, vous prendriez des mesures pour éviter que les mangemorts ne mettent la main dessus.

L'auror avait blanchi en entendant son discours, et lui demanda :

\- Qui étaient les mangemorts que vous avez surpris ?

\- Barjow de chez Barjow et Beurk, Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy.

\- Monsieur Malefoy est un membre très influent du ministère, je doute qu'il soit impliqué dans de telles activités. Avez-vous une quelconque preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Rien d'autre que ma parole.

\- Très bien, avez-vous parlez de ce que vous avez surpris à quelqu'un d'autre Miss Evans ? demanda Richard, suspicieux.

\- Non personne, rajouta Lily, je suis directement venu ici pour reporter ce que j'avais surpris.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Vous comprenez sûrement qu'il s'agit d'informations confidentielles que vous vous devez impérativement garder pour vous n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Merci beaucoup miss Evans, vous pouvez disposer. Des mesures seront prises concernant les informations que vous venez de me fournir. Le bureau des aurors vous en est reconnaissant. »

Lily quitta le quartier des aurors, un sentiment de malaise l'envahissant. Elle s'empressa de regagner son appartement, dans le Londres côté moldu. Dans sa cage d'escalier, elle croisa son voisin de palier, Remus Lupin, qu'elle salua chaleureusement. Ils avaient étudié ensemble à Poudlard, et comme ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à poursuivre ses études ni à trouver de travail côté sorcier de part sa condition de loup-garou (secret que la perspicacité de Lily lui avait permis de percer alors qu'ils entamaient leur deuxième année à Poudlard), il s'était installé dans le même immeuble qu'elle et enseignait l'anglais dans une école primaire moldue à deux pâtés de maison de la résidence qu'ils habitaient. Ce dernier, préoccupé par sa mine inquiète lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle acquiesça rapidement avant de s'excuser précipitamment prétextant une migraine pour rejoindre son appartement. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac afin de retrouver son trousseau de clé, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Une fois dans son appartement, elle fila vers sa salle de bain, se déshabillant en chemin. Une fois dans sa douche, elle laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, se relaxant complètement et réfléchissant sur sa journée mouvementée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa confession à Richard Parker la mettait aussi mal à l'aise. Elle avait fait la bonne chose : reporter des activités suspectes. Son aveu allait peut-être aider à mettre plus rapidement fin à cette guerre à défaut de lui fournir un article convenable à offrir à son patron. Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily ne remarqua même pas le pop caractéristique des transplanages qui retentit dans son salon, elle ne remarqua pas non plus que la porte de la salle de bain était maintenant ouverte, et qu'elle ne se trouvait plus seule dans la pièce. Elle sursauta néanmoins lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe de ce qui semblait être une baguette magique s'enfoncer entre ses reins et poussa un hurlement qui fut étouffée par une main gantée qui se posa violemment sur sa bouche. Elle essaya de mordre cette dernière, sans succès.  
« Mmm, quel gâchis, murmura d'ailleurs le propriétaire de ladite main contre son oreille. Un si joli lot. Il promena son autre main contre le corps nu de cette dernière sous son regard dégouté. Dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de profiter un peu de toi avant de t'exécuter, on aurait pu bien s'amuser, rajouta l'intrus. _Avada Ke_ …

Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude de Lily dans ses parties génitales. Elle avait profité des attouchements du pervers pour se libérer un peu de son joug sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Salope, hurla ce dernier, alors qu'elle profitait du fait qu'il soit plié en deux pour sortir de la douche et s'emparer de sa baguette qu'elle avait laissé sur le rebord du lavabo.

 _\- Stupéfix_ , hurla-t-elle, et sans même attendre de voir si elle avait atteint sa cible, elle sortit en courant de sa salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle qu'elle scella grâce à un sortilège.

Jouissant du cours instant de répit qui lui était accordé, elle enfila rapidement son t-shirt et sa culotte qui traînaient sur le sol du salon, il était hors de question que l'ignoble mangemort la revoit nue. Alors qu'elle se redressait, la baguette à la main, et prête à attaquer, la porte de la salle de bain explosa. Elle gémit lorsqu'un bout de porte, propulsé par la violence du sort lancé par son agresseur, vint se loger dans sa cuisse. Grimaçant de douleur, elle pointa sa baguette vers l'homme encapuchonné qui se trouvait devant elle et lui lança un sort de désarmement. Le mangemort déjoua le sort de Lily en se jetant sur le côté et répliqua en lui lançant un endoloris qu'elle reçue violemment en pleine poitrine, sa jambe blessée ne lui permettant pas de se déplacer assez vite pour l'éviter. Alors que Lily se laissa tomber au sol en hurlant, l'homme s'approcha en susurrant :

« Sale garce, j'espère que ce sort va te remettre à ta place. Je comptais t'achever sans douleur, mais vu ton insolence de tout à l'heure je pense que je vais plutôt m'amuser avec toi d'abord. Dommage que tu te sois rhabillée, j'aurais bien aimée te voir te tortiller et t'agenouiller à mes pieds complètement nue.

Toujours au sol et malgré sa souffrance, Lily Evans redressa la tête et cracha au pied de son agresseur. Ce dernier répliqua avec un coup de pied au visage de la belle rousse.

\- Sale garce ! Je te fais des compliments et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! Hurla le mangemort, hors de lui. Nous n'avons pas reçus la même éducation ma jolie.

\- Ah ça ! Gémit Lily en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez, nez qui semblait d'ailleurs brisé.

 _\- Endoloris_ , cracha le serviteur du mage noir. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là ma puce, mais si tu peux encore parler, c'est que tu ne souffres pas assez.

Cette fois ci, Lily réussit à rouler sur le côté assez rapidement pour éviter le sort. Elle se saisit sa baguette, et lança un _Finit_ afin de mettre un terme au sortilège d'insonorisation qu'elle supposait que le mangemort avait lancé sur son appartement. Puis, en visant les jambes de son agresseur, elle marmonna un « _Lacarnum Inflamare »_ avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, espérant ainsi mettre feu au mangemort. Au même moment, ce dernier cria : _Sectumsempra a_ vant de s'effondrer, hurlant de douleur et d'effroi à la vue des flammes qui lui brûlaient maintenant le corps. Profitant du désarroi du mangemort, Lily le désarma et cassa sa baguette puis elle s'évanouit, épuisée par l'effort et les effets du dernier sortilège que le mangemort lui avait jeté se faisant finalement sentir.

* * *

Affalé sur son canapé à regarder la télévision, Remus Lupin se redressa brutalement en attendant des hurlements stridents de femme. Il sortit précipitamment de son appartement, sa baguette à la main, oubliant toute prudence vis-à-vis des moldus qui pourraient l'apercevoir. Les hurlements provenaient de l'appartement d'en face, celui de Lily Evans. Il défonça la porte avec son épaule sans même penser, sous le feu de l'action, à la déverrouiller à l'aide d'un sortilège, et pénétra dans le salon de sa jeune amie. Ce qu'il y vit lui retourna les entrailles. Allongée sur le sol et inconsciente, Lily se vidait de son sang, son corps parsemés d'entailles. Alors qu'il allait se précipiter vers elle, Remus entendit un hurlement provenant de la salle de bain, se précipitant vers la pièce, aux aguets, il découvrit un homme, ou plutôt une torche vivante, se tordant de douleur dans la baignoire sous les jets d'eau provenant du pommeau de douche. D'un coup de baguette, il éteint les flammes, avant de ligoter l'homme ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le faisant léviter derrière lui, il se précipita dans le salon afin de s'occuper de Lily. Tout en vérifiant les battements de son pouls, Remus retira le bout de bois logée dans la jambe de cette dernière avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible et en évitant de toucher directement l'une de ses plaies. Attrapant un pan de la robe du mangemort en lévitation, il transplana alors que des sirènes se faisaient entendre au bas de la rue : les voisins avaient sûrement dus prévenir la police.

Il débarqua en plein milieu d'un salon, interrompant ce qui ressemblait à une réunion. Les sorciers présents dans la pièce pointèrent à l'unisson leur baguette vers le nouvel intrus. Ils la baissèrent aussitôt en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de l'un des leurs.

« Remus qu'est-il arrivé ? Questionna un grand brun aux yeux anthracite, Sirius Black.

\- Pas le temps, hurla ce dernier, il me faut un médicomage, tout de suite. Appelez quelqu'un. Elle se vide de son sang depuis tout à l'heure, et son pouls est de plus en plus faible.

Il annula le sort qui retenait le mangemort, ce dernier tomba brutalement au sol sous un gémissement de douleur.

\- Et lui ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Mangemort. Brûlé vif d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je l'ai ligoté. MAIS POUR L'INSTANT L'URGENCE C'EST LILY. FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Il déposa avec précaution le corps de la jeune femme sur le canapé le plus proche, et scanna la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui être utile.

« Poussez vous jeune homme, ordonna une voix calme.

Reconnaissant le détenteur de la voix, Remus Lupin soupira de soulagement. Albus Dumbledore était là et Albus Dumbledore saurait quoi faire, il savait toujours quoi faire.

\- Savez-vous quel sort elle a reçu ? Enchaîna le vieil homme.

\- Non. Quand je suis arrivé, elle était inconsciente sur le parquet et se vidait déjà de son sang.

\- On dirait… Serait-ce possible que…, murmura Albus, songeur, en auscultant la jeune femme, reculez-vous ! ordonna-t-il à Remus, debout devant le corps de la jeune femme. _Vulnera Sanentur._

Une fois le sortilège jeté, les blessures parsemant le corps de Lily commencèrent à se refermer progressivement, tandis que le sang qui tâchait le canapé blanc retrouva son chemin vers le corps de la rousse. Soupirant de soulagement, Remus se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé, en soulevant délicatement la tête de Lily pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il appréciait énormément sa voisine, l'une de ses rares amies si l'on ne tenait pas compte des maraudeurs. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait été capable d'accepter sa mort.

« Et maintenant Remus, continua Dumbledore, et si tu nous expliquais ce qui est arrivé.

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai entendu Lily hurler, et quand je suis allé voir ce qui se passait elle était inconsciente sur son salon et j'ai trouvé son agresseur dans la baignoire, en feu.

\- Frank, emmènes le mangemort à Sainte-Mangouste, et prévient le bureau des aurors. Il est trop défiguré pour qu'on puisse l'identifier par nous même, indiqua Dumbledore.

Songeur, il rajouta :

\- Je vois que miss Evans n'a rien perdu de sa fougue d'antan. La puissance de ses sortilèges faisait la fierté de Filius.

\- Que dois-je faire de Lily ? Demanda Remus.

\- Couche là dans l'une des chambres, ses blessures sont guéries, elle a juste besoin de repos, soupira Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que monsieur Potter y verra un quelconque inconvénient. Après tout, il s'agit de Lily Evans, répondit Albus malicieusement. Par contre j'aimerai que l'un de vous reste avec elle jusqu'à son réveil, rajouta-t-il à l'égard de Remus et de Sirius, plus sérieusement. Il faudra attendre quelle reprenne connaissance pour savoir pour quelle raison elle a été la cible d'une telle attaque, mais jusque là, je me permets de supposer qu'elle est toujours en danger.

\- Oui professeur », acquiescèrent Remus et Sirius simultanément.

Se relevant et prenant Lily dans ses bras, Remus se dirigea vers les escaliers tandis que Sirius lui emboîtait le pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa la jeune femme dans la chambre où il avait l'habitude de séjourner lorsqu'il restait chez James. D'un sort, il effaça les traces de sang séché qui lui recouvrait encore le corps et la borda avant de s'affaler sur le canapé faisant face au lit. Sirius le rejoint silencieusement.

« Tu crois que l'on devrait prévenir James ? Demanda enfin ce dernier.

\- Non. Ca le rendra fou, même si il joue à l'indifférent depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, tu as bien remarqué qu'il habite pratiquement chez moi depuis qu'il a découvert que ma voisine de pallier était Lily Evans. En plus, vu qu'elle est maintenant hors de danger, rien ne presse. Inutile de le déconcentrer de sa mission, cet abruti risquerait de se mettre en danger volontairement pour pouvoir rentrer plus vite.

\- J'avoue, soupira Sirius un petit sourire aux lèvres, de plus avec les deux sous le même toit le manoir risque de finir dans le même état que le mangemort de tout à l'heure.

\- Pauvre mangemort, mais quelle idée aussi d'agresser Lily Evans ! répliqua Remus oubliant progressivement son inquiétude pour laisser place à un énorme soulagement et à un peu d'amusement.

\- Quitte à choisir je préférerai avoir à faire à Voldemort ! »Rigola Sirius.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, avant d'enchaîner sur des anecdotes du temps de Poudlard, où James, persuadé que Lily était la femme de sa vie, avait décidé du haut de ses quinze ans, que pour la conquérir, la harceler sexuellement restait la meilleure solution. Et alors que Sirius racontait avec moult détails la réaction de la rousse la fois où elle avait coincé James en train de l'espionner, à l'aide d'un sort, dans la salle commune, il fut interrompu par un faible chuchotement :

« Ta gueule sale cabot.

\- Lily, s'écria Remus, se précipitant à son chevet, suivi par Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de pester :

\- Evans, je vois que frôler la mort ne t'a pas rendu plus aimable.

\- Comment te sens-tu Lily ? Demanda Remus, ignorant les sarcasmes de son ami.

\- Encore vivante, chuchota cette dernière. Mais alors qu'elle essaya de sourire de manière rassurante à son ami, seule une grimace déforma son visage, elle avait surestimé ses capacités motrices actuelles.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda sans plus attendre Sirius.

\- Les gars, je crois que je me suis foutue dans un drôle de pétrin ».


	2. Convalescence et perversion

Helloo, voici le deuxième chapitre. Je compte en publier un par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Ça fait 5 ans que je n'ai rien écrit, et c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sans savoir où je vais. Alors les conseils et suggestions d'intrigue sont les bienvenus!  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, follows, favoris... Ça fait toujours énormément plaisir d'avoir un feedback. 

**Aldaria:** Merci pour ton commentaire! Et effectivement, Lily n'est pas encore membre de l'Ordre du phénix. J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir :)  
 **Nikki Micky:** J'avoue que Lily s'est faite avoir sur ce coup, mais elle partait du principe qu'un auror si haut placé, bras droit de Rufus Scrimgeour qui plus es devait être incorruptible.  
 **Echco:** Je suis contente de voir que ma Lily te plait, sa force de caractère est un des éléments clés de l'histoire. Merci pour la review.  
 **Clem2605:** Voilà la suite, par contre pour la réaction de James je pense qu'il va falloir attendre encore un peu :P

 **Punkie1001:** Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je suis un peu rouillée en terme d'écriture. Donc je m'efforcerai de faire ça pour ma prochaine scène d'action. Je suis contente néanmoins que mon style t'ai plu :)

 **Sheshe13:** C'était mon idée de départ de faire un UA, c'est mon genre de fanfictions préféré, mais j'ai du changé d'avis en cours de route étant donné que là j'essaye plus de me coller à l'univers d'harry potter que de le changer. J'espère tout de même que la suite de mon histoire ne va pas te décevoir.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Comme tout le monde le sait, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (si c'était le cas je serais sûrement entrain de bronzer sur une île paradisiaque en ce moment au lieu de me laisser mourir de froid en plein mois de mai sur mon canapé) mais est l'oeuvre de la fabuleuse J. . 

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Convalescence et perversion

Lily ouvrit les yeux difficilement alors qu'un rayon de soleil perçait par la fenêtre de la chambre où elle avait élu domicile depuis maintenant quelques jours. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, essayant d'ignorer la migraine lui pourfendant le crâne. Se défaisant de la couverture où elle était enroulée, elle pivota sur elle-même et posa ses deux pieds sur le sol. En s'appuyant sur le matelas, elle se redressa, peut-être un peu trop brutalement étant donné qu'elle s'affala de tout son long quelques secondes plus tard, se cognant violemment au mur lui faisant face.

« Et merde, grogna-t-elle, incapable de se relever.

\- Lily ça va ? Demanda Remus, se précipitant vers elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il dormait sur le sofa lui faisant face, il avait du être réveillé par le bruit de son corps heurtant le mur.

\- Tout va bien, tout est okay. A part le fait que j'ai oublié comment marcher bien sûr, et que je viens de m'assommer volontairement contre un mur.

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'on te le répète Lily, soupira Remus, en la prenant dans ses bras afin de la reposer sur le matelas, tu es encore trop faible pour marcher.

\- Une fois de plus je suppose », gémit Lily en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Elle ne supportait pas être dépendante, et encore moins qu'on ait à s'occuper d'elle. Elle pouvait endurer Remus, qu'elle savait plein de bonnes intentions et d'une modestie sans égale, mais elle avait un peu plus de mal avec Sirius.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle avait élu domicile, contre son gré, au manoir Potter. Elle se rappelait encore de sa réaction lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé chez qui elle était…

* * *

Le lendemain de l'infâme agression, elle s'était réveillée entièrement sonnée, et avait eu un moment de panique en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. En saisissant sa baguette qui reposait sur la table de chevet bordant le lit, elle se redressa, tentant de sortir du lit, et s'affala de tout son long. Quel échec cuisant. D'autant plus que lorsque Sirius alerté par le bruit vint la récupérer, elle se trouvait à quatre pattes, la face au sol et arborant seulement le t-shirt et la culotte qu'elle avait enfilé la veille lors de son combat avec le mangemort.

« Tu sais Lily, si je savais que je te plaisais autant, j'aurais dormis dans le même lit que toi ma jolie. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas te voir essayer de me séduire, mais je crois bien que cette pose me porte à croire que tu préfère te passer de préliminaires…

\- Pitié, tais toi. Et viens m'aider à me relever, fulmina Lily, les joues maintenant aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

\- BLACK SALE ENERGUMENE, VIENS M'AIDER A ME RELEVER TU VOIS BIEN QUE JE SUIS BLOQUEE !

\- Et le mot magique alors ? Demanda ce dernier, un sourire aux lèvres. Torturer Evans avait toujours été sa spécialité à Poudlard. D'ailleurs que vois-je là ? Rajouta-t-il ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder son sérieux, ne serait pas une tâche de naissance en forme de cœur sur ta fesse droite ?

\- Sale petite vermine, pestiféra Lily, en tentant de rassembler toute sa motivation pour s'élever grâce à ses bras, qui restaient malheureusement trop faibles.

\- J'aime quand tu me dis des mots cochons, renchérit Sirius, en s'agenouillant cette fois à ses côtés et en l'aidant à se redresser.

Une fois recouchée, et ses yeux lançant des éclairs, Lily demanda alors :

« Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi es-tu là ? Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda Sirius, alors inquiet.

\- Je me souviens de l'attaque du pervers sexiste, et du dernier sort que je lui ai lancé… Mais après, c'est le blanc total.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de t'être réveillée hier, et de nous avoir parlé à Remus et moi ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Non, qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? questionna la rousse.

\- Que tu étais follement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de moi depuis la première fois où tu m'avais aperçu, en première année dans le Poudlard Express.

\- Abruti, répondit une troisième personne. Remus venait de pénétrer dans la chambre, et rajouta : tu ne veux pas laisser Lily respirer trente secondes ? Tu vas la rendre folle avec tes conneries !

\- Je suis d'accord, rajouta Lily, Black est plein de conneries ! Tout ce que fait Black est stupide, et tout ce qu'il dit est vide de sens et tout ce qu'il pense est…

\- Tout doux tigresse, renchérit Sirius. Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu étais à quatre pattes tout à l'heure me suppliant de venir te prendre.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passée, le coupa Lily de plus en plus énervée. Remus, ne croit pas un mot de ses imbécilités, cet idiot a cru que…

Elle fut interrompue par l'éclat de rire de Sirius, ou plutôt l'aboiement de Sirius, qui se laissa tomber, mort de rire sur son matelas.

\- Quel gamin, soupira Remus. Lily est ce que tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui ? J'ai pensé que tu allais vouloir prendre un bon bain une fois réveillée vu que nous t'avons directement couché hier sans prendre la peine de nous occuper des traces de sang qui recouvraient ton corps. J'ai donc demandé à Alice Londubat de passer dès que tu te réveillerais, je me suis dis que tu serais plus à l'aise avec une femme qu'avec l'un de nous deux.

\- Merci Remus, murmura Lily, pleine de gratitude. Remus Lupin était vraiment un amour, et savait exactement comment se comporter avec elle.

\- Je vais aller lui envoyer un hibou pour la prévenir. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore va sûrement passer dans quelques heures pour connaître ta version de l'histoire, si ça ne te dérange pas trop d'en parler si peu de temps après les évènements bien sûr. Je te laisse avec Sirius, dis Remus, et tiens toi bien sale cabot, rajouta-t-il à l'égard de son ami toujours assis près de Lily.

\- Oui général, s'exclama Sirius, singeant un salut militaire.

Une fois Remus sortit, Lily se tourna vers Sirius et demanda :

\- Black, où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans le quartier général de l'…commença Sirius, s'interrompant brutalement. Chez James.

\- CHEZ QUI ?

\- Chez James Potter, tu sais, mon jumeau démoniaque, beau garçon, les cheveux en pétard, myope comme une taupe…

\- Je sais qui est James Potter, merci.

\- Bah pourquoi tu demandes alors ?

\- Pourquoi est ce que je suis ici ?

\- Parce que c'est le deuxième endroit le plus sécuritaire d'Angleterre après Poudlard, répondit Sirius simplement.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- En mission. Il ne rentre que dans quelques jours.

Elle soupira de soulagement, elle ne trépidait pas vraiment d'impatience à croiser James Potter alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une telle condition.

\- Pourquoi ? Il te manque ? Enchaîna Sirius.

\- Bien heureusement, Lily n'eut pas à avouer au meilleur ami du tenant des lieux qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de croiser ce dernier, étant donné que Remus pénétra dans la chambre au même moment, suivi d'une grande brune aux cheveux courts.

« Alice ! s'exclama Lily, heureuse de voir la jeune femme qui avait partagé son dortoir sept années durant à Poudlard.

\- Bonjour Lily, répondit cette dernière en se précipitant vers elle, faisant tomber Sirius du lit pour la prendre dans ses bras. J'étais tellement inquiète quand Frank m'a racontée ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Et moi bien sûr tout le monde s'en fout, grogna Sirius en se relevant après cette chute « vertigineuse ».

\- Sirius, pour l'amour de dieu, arrêtes de te plaindre ! Répondit Lily. Oui je vais mieux merci. Encore fatiguée je suppose vu que je n'arrive pas à marcher. Bon, on le prend ce bain !

\- Oui je vais aller te faire couler de l'eau. Je t'ai aussi ramené des vêtements propres, vu que ton appartement est maintenant le centre d'une investigation moldue.

\- Merci !

Alice se précipita vers la salle de bain connexe à la chambre tandis que Remus s'affairait auprès du lit pour soulever Lily et l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Après l'avoir déposée sur le rebord de la baignoire ce dernier quitta la pièce, en refermant la porte derrière lui tout en précisant que Dumbledore allait être là d'ici une trentaine de minutes pour récolter son témoignage. Avec l'aide d'Alice, Lily se dévêtit avant de s'installer dans la baignoire, qui était maintenant remplie d'eau. Elle soupira d'aise lorsque l'eau chaude rentra en contact avec sa peau, avant de prendre une couleur rougeâtre instantanément. Les traces de sang séché recouvrant son corps n'avaient pas encore été nettoyées.

« Ma pauvre chérie, s'exclama Alice avec horreur en observant l'eau noircir. Ce fils de pute t'a bien amoché !

\- Pas plus que ce que moi je lui ai fais, sourit Lily. Il parait que mon sort était tellement puissant, qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à l'identifier, rajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Tu n'as jamais été très compatissante envers les gens qui provoquaient ta colère. Tu as quand même eu beaucoup de chance de t'en sortir aussi bien…

\- Ce n'était pas de la chance, la coupa Lily. Je me suis défendue seule, comme une grande. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le mérite devrait être attribué au destin, grommela-t-elle en observant son corps, nu. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si je vais garder ses marques toute ma vie ? Demanda-t-elle à Alice, soucieuse, en parlant des longues coupures blanches qui couvraient la majeure partie de son corps. Ainsi que du trou qu'elle avait pratiquement dans la cuisse, souvenir du morceau de porte qu'elle s'était pris dans la jambe.

\- Je pense que dans quelques mois elles vont s'atténuer, néanmoins je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elles vont complètement disparaître. Généralement, la magie noire laisse toujours sa marque.

\- Génial ! Souffla Lily, exaspéré.

\- Bon et si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrompit Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je viens de me faire agresser ?

\- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi es-tu aussi désagréable ? Cela fait dix minutes que tu soupires et que tu tires la gueule. Et je sais que ça n'a rien à avoir avec l'attaque. Alors quel est le problème ?

\- Je suis chez James Potter.

\- James est en mission, et il a bien changé depuis Poudlard. Tu n'as rien à craindre, il ne va pas te sauter dessus ou t'harceler s'il t'aperçoit.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- C'est... commença Lily, incertaine. Voilà, tu te rappelles, comme tout Poudlard sûrement, de la relation qu'on avait. Il s'amusait à me courir après, et moi je m'amusais à le remballer.

\- Oui vous jouiez au chat et à la souris, continue.

\- En septième année, il est venu me parler. Sauf qu'il était sérieux. Son ton, son expression, et son discours n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ses niaiseries habituelles. Il m'a plus ou moins déclaré sa flamme, et je l'ai plus ou moins envoyé chier. Et méchamment. Etant donné que sur le coup je n'avais pas vraiment évalué l'importance du moment. Je l'ai blessé comme jamais on ne l'avait blessé, et le soir même, tous les journaux annonçaient l'attaque sur Godric's Hollow, et la mort de ses parents. On ne s'est plus jamais reparlé depuis. Je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois en rentrant chez moi, alors qu'il venait rendre visite à Remus, mais à part un discret hochement de tête, on n'a pas eu d'autres altercations. Et je culpabilise bien assez vis-à-vis de mon comportement pour me dire qu'en plus je vais devoir lui être reconnaissante pour m'héberger. Quoique s'il l'a autorisé, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être au courant. Il doit me détester, je me détesterais aussi à sa place.

\- Oh Lily, c'est juste un problème de communication. Je ne pense pas que James t'en veuille vraiment. C'est un adulte maintenant, Poudlard reste loin derrière. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il t'en veuille encore pour une amourette d'adolescent.

\- On verra bien alors, répondit Lily en s'empêchant de grimacer à l'entente du terme amourette, tu peux m'aider à me coiffer les cheveux, ils sont dans un état pitoyable je ferais bien de les laver aussi. »

Une fois son bain terminé, Lily enfila le jean, le petit pull en coton blanc ainsi que les sous vêtements qu'Alice lui avait apporté, avant de laisser son amie la porter vers la chambre, essayant de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se déplacer par elle même. Mais elle savait qu'aucun sort ni potion ne pourrait compenser pour le repos dont son corps avait besoin après avoir été exposé de la sorte. Assise à califourchon sur le lit, qui avait été fait durant son absence, elle attendait patiemment l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore. Agenouillée près d'elle, Alice s'amusait à lui sécher les cheveux.

« Miss Londubat, pourriez vous nous laisser un moment quand vous aurez terminé de coiffer miss Evans, demanda Dumbledore qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

\- Sirius et Remus ont le droit de rester ? Demanda Alice, interrogatrice.

\- Oui. Je les ai chargés de s'occuper de la sécurité de miss Evans. Ils sont donc entièrement concernés par le sujet.

\- Très bien, dit Alice, Lily, je serais en bas dans le salon si tu as encore besoin de moi. Amuses toi bien ! »

Dès qu'Alice quitta la pièce, le vieux directeur encouragea Lily a commencé son récit. Alors elle leur raconta tout. Comment elle avait passé une semaine à espionner la boutique de Barjow & Beurk à travers une ouverture qu'elle avait elle-même percée dans le mur du magasin, comment après tant de déception elle avait été ravie de voir Malefoy et Black pénétrer dans la boutique. Elle répéta en détail la conversation qu'elle avait surprise, et insista sur l'importance du diadème même si elle-même ne connaissait pas son utilité, et enfin elle les informa vis-à-vis de la taupe au ministère.

« Richard Parker tu as dis ? l'interrompit Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu es sourd Black ? Demanda Lily agacée.

\- Tu en es sûre ? insista Remus.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Richard Parker est en mission avec James depuis trois jours et ils ne sont pas en Angleterre.

\- Et merde ! se lamenta Lily en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Comment ai-je pu être aussi conne !

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute miss Evans, vous avez été dupée !

\- L'homme qui s'est fait passer pour Parker dégageait quelque chose de malaisant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me sentais pas en confiance… Et j'ai parlé quand même, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'un signe distinctif ? Autre que physique. Une manière de parler, ou un tic…

\- Je ne saurais vous dire… Je ne suis pas très observatrice, soupira Lily en se cognant maintenant le front contre son coussin.

\- Si vous vous rappelez de quoique ce soit dans les prochains jours miss Evans, n'hésitez surtout pas à en parler avec Mr. Lupin ou Mr. Black.

\- Quand pourrais-je retourner chez moi ? Demanda alors Lily.

\- Ils ne vous ont pas prévenu ? Demanda Dumbledore en jetant un regard réprobateur à Sirius et Remus.

\- Oups j'ai oublié, avança Sirius, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as pas plus oublié que moi Sirius, répondit Remus. Désolé professeur, aucun de nous n'a eu le courage d'annoncer la nouvelle à Lily. On s'est dit qu'elle le prendrait mieux venant de vous.

\- De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? interrogea Lily, sceptique.

\- Voilà, commença Dumbledore, le mangemort qui vous a attaqué est dans le coma et les médicomages ne pensent pas qu'il va se réveiller un jour. Or, ce mangemort s'appelait Amycus Carrow. Et d'après nos sources, sa sœur Alecto compte bien te retrouver pour se venger. Donc tant qu'elle ne sera pas derrière les barreaux, j'ai estimé qu'il serait plus sûr pour toi d'habiter dans ici.

\- Et qu'est ce qui fait que la maison de Potter est plus sécuritaire que la mienne ? Demanda Lily.

\- C'est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu seras donc entourée en permanence d'aurors ainsi que des sorciers les plus puissants de notre époque.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix est… commença Remus avant d'être interrompu par Lily.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, grommela Lily, pour une organisation censée être secrète, vous vous débrouillez un peu mal je trouve, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Je suis journaliste d'investigation Black, et je suis bonne dans ce que je fais. Il m'a suffit d'un petit tour dans les archives du ministère pour découvrir votre existence, vous n'êtes pas particulièrement doués pour camoufler vos traces : arrestations injustifiées, fonds fictifs, absence de rapports ou rapports annexés d'un sort de confusion, et j'en passe. Ma question maintenant est : pourquoi est ce qu'on ne m'a toujours pas proposée de rejoindre vos rangs ?

\- Pour des raisons de sécurité, et pour s'assurer la fidélité de nos membres, nous ne proposons une place à l'Ordre qu'aux gens qui ont été personnellement victimes des attaques de Voldemort, ou de ses disciples, expliqua Dumbledore en souriant.

\- Je viens d'être charcutée vive par un mangemort, je suppose que j'ai gagné ma place ?

\- Effectivement, rajouta le directeur, bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix miss Evans. »

* * *

Trois jours, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à marcher correctement. Au moins elle arrivait à faire quelques mètres, se dit-elle en se consolant, du moins lorsqu'on l'aidait à se relever au préalable. Et ses migraines bien que présentes à chaque réveil, tendaient à avoir moins d'intensité. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par la douce voix de Remus :

« Qu'est ce que je peux bien servir à ma princesse pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Princesse ? reprit Lily, amusé. Et je suppose que tu es mon chevalier vaillant ?

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de prince charmant Lily.

\- Effectivement, répondit-elle. J'ai bien envie d'un brunch. Œufs, bacon, pain grillé, et fruits frais.

\- Vos désirs seront mes ordres.

\- Ah, si seulement tu n'avais pas à alterner tes heures de babysitting avec Sirius ! Tiens en parlant du chien…

\- Mon petit bébé s'est réveillé ? S'exclama Sirius, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Tu as envie d'un bain Lily ? Promis, en prendre un avec toi ne me dérangerait pas ! rajouta-t-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Je t'assure, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à te frotter le dos… et les seins.

\- Oh mon dieu, gémit Lily. Est-ce que ça t'arrive de parler d'autre chose que de cul Black ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu as le quotient intellectuel d'une limace !

\- Ralalaa tu n'as vraiment aucun humour Evans.

\- Me savoir à la merci d'un petit pervers ne me rassure pas vraiment si tu veux tout savoir, on reparlera d'humour quand je saurais marcher par moi-même.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne poserais jamais la main sur toi ma jolie, répliqua Sirius sans perdre de sa splendeur, à part si tu m'en donne l'autorisation bien sûr.

\- Sirius, arrête de parler et viens m'aider à soulever Lily. On va bruncher dans la salle à manger.

\- Cool. Moi vouloir bacon et saucisses.

\- Oh oui tu aimes ça les grosses saucisses bien dures, se moqua Lily.

\- Pas autant que les moules bien fraîches », riposta Sirius.

Après leur copieux petit déjeuner, Sirius du les quitter. Remus et Lily s'installèrent sur l'un des canapés du salon et commencèrent à discuter de l'avancée de l'investigation sur Alecto Carrow, qui n'avançait pas vraiment en réalité. Ils étaient incapables de la localiser, ni de mettre une main sur son entourage. Ce qui était loin de ravir Lily, elle avait besoin de reprendre sa vie habituelle, son travail, de porter ses propres vêtements et de dormir dans son lit. Certes elle était reconnaissante de l'accueil et de l'aide qu'elle avait reçu, mais si elle passait une journée de plus sans voir le soleil elle allait devenir folle. Sa routine lui manquait, ses enquêtes aussi. Exposer les magouilles du ministère la réjouissait au plus au point, et se faire des ennemis sur le chemin ne la dérangeait pas spécialement. Après tout ne disait pas t'on qu'il valait mieux être seule que mal accompagnée ? De plus Dylan lui manquait, cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus étant donné qu'aucun « étranger » n'était accepté dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait eu l'autorisation de lui envoyer un hibou, le premier jour, pour le prévenir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité, mais qu'elle allait disparaître pendant un moment suite à une enquête qui avait mal tourné. Elle lui avait également laissé le soin de prévenir le reste de son entourage, histoire de n'inquiéter personne, surtout que son appartement s'était transformé en une scène de crime. La police moldue n'ayant néanmoins aucune piste sur ce qui avait bien pu arriver. En résumé, elle espérait que ce cauchemar prendrait fin le plus rapidement possible, et idéalement, avant le retour de James Potter.

* * *

J'espère que mon deuxième chapitre ne vous a pas déçus  
A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Lily.  
P.S: Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :D


	3. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse

Coucouuu, désolée du retard de publication, ça fait quatre soirs que je découche, je viens de retrouver mon appartement et mon ordinateur qui ne marche plus vraiment d'ailleurs… foutus virus. L e pire c'est que j'ai écris ce chapitre il y a une semaine, mais que je n'arrive toujours pas à le poster !

Merci pour vos reviews : clem2605, Punkie1001, CFLM angel, Crapette et autres.

Bonne lectuuure !

Chapitre 3 : Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse

« BLAAAAAAAAAACK, BLAAAAAACK REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, BLAAAACK RENDS MOI CA ! Hurla Lily en dévalant les escaliers à la poursuite de Sirius Black.

Remus assis dans le salon en pleine discussion avec Frank et Alice Londubat les regarda en soupirant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres avant de se replonger dans la conversation. Frank incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter demanda :

\- On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose ? Ils ont l'air d'être sur le point de s'entretuer, rajouta t il en observant les deux adultes se rouler par terre après que Lily se soit jetée sur Sirius.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Frank j'ai l'habitude maintenant. On a le droit à ce genre de disputes une dizaine de fois par jour, ils sont intenables, et la meilleure chose à faire reste de les ignorer. »

« JE VAIS TE TUER, JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES YEUX ET TE LES FAIRE BOUFFER, criait Lily, à califourchon sur le torse de Sirius en lui tirant les cheveux et en essayant d'attraper le petit cahier qu'il avait entre les mains et qu'il secouait au dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Remus, Remus, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans le tiroir de Lily.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fouillé son tiroir à la base ? demanda Remus, exaspéré.

\- Quelle question ! Bref, j'ai trouvé SON JOURNAL INTIME !

\- Ce n'est pas mon journal intime Black, je n'ai plus douze ans. Et rend moi ça.

\- Et j'ai commencé à le feuilleter avant de me faire agresser et il y a toute une partie sur ses fantasmes sexu… Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase étant donné que Lily venait de violemment plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Black, si tu ne me rends pas ce foutu cahier, je te promets de m'assurer que ton engin ne soit plus jamais fonctionnel.

\- Serait-ce une proposition ? rétorqua Sirius en échangeant leur position en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Maintenant au dessus d'elle, et profitant de sa surprise, d'une main il attrapa ses deux avants bras et les plaqua au sol, au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme qui avait recommencé à se débattre. De son autre main, il ouvrit le cahier et commença à lire à voix haute :

 _\- J'ai fais un rêve étrange hier, j'étais à Poudlard à nouveau et les maraudeurs étaient aussi…_

\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ! Le respect tu connais ? Je ne passe pas mes journées à fouiner dans tes affaires moi, non mais je rêve. Et puis qu'est ce que tu es lourd, tu n'as jamais pensé à faire un régime ?

\- C'est pour mieux te dominer mon enfant.

 _\- Accio cahier_ , s'écria Alice. Bien que vous soyez distrayants comme tout, Lily a raison. Le fait qu'elle soit rousse ne la prive pas d'avoir les mêmes droits que nous, elle mérite donc une vie privée.

\- Merci Alice, soupira Lily ne relevant même pas le commentaire sur sa carnation.

\- Quelle rabat-joie, soupira Sirius. On s'amusait tellement !

\- Oui tellement, mima Lily dédaigneuse. Bon relève toi maintenant, j'étouffe.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi mon lapin, la coupa Sirius avant de commencer à la chatouiller.

\- Non pitié pas ça, pas ça Sirius, supplia Lily qui se débattait maintenant au sol en hurlant et en riant en même temps, pas les gilis Sirius c'est trop dur…

Ils furent interrompus par un craquement sonore. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans le salon. Remus fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita vers l'homme qui se tenait debout dans la pièce le visage en sang.

« James ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ?

\- Juste le nez cassé, grommela ce dernier en s'essuyant le visage avec un pan de sa robe. Ca va je ne dérange pas trop ? Demanda-t-il froidement en observant Sirius et Lily, toujours par terre.

\- Jamesiiie tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama Sirius en se relevant brutalement et en tendant la main à Lily pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois cette dernière debout il se précipita vers son frère de cœur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Alice et Frank accueillir James tout aussi chaleureusement, tandis que Lily, toujours en retrait tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et sa coiffure. Une fois présentable elle s'approcha de James et lui tendit la main :

\- Bonjour ! dit-elle, mal à l'aise… cela faisait quand même une semaine qu'elle habitait son manoir sans l'autorisation de ce dernier.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il, je vois que tu as été introduite aux modestes quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle sourit, avant de s'emparer de sa baguette, qu'elle avait coincée dans la poche arrière de son jean

 _\- Episkey._

\- Aouch ! Mais merci, déclara James en touchant son nez, à nouveau droit. Je vais aller prendre une douche, Sirius est ce que tu peux joindre Dumbledore et lui dire de venir dès qu'il peut. J'ai pas mal de nouvelles, Richard est censé nous rejoindre également, il est juste passé voir sa femme et ses enfants, il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur, minauda Sirius. Et oui une douche te ferait le plus grand bien, je n'ai pas osé t'en parler avant mais tu ne sens pas vraiment la rose si on peut formuler ça comme ça.

\- Abruti, soupira James avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

\- Je vais aller faire du thé, qui en veut ? proposa Lily une fois que James eu quitté la pièce.

\- Moi ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Alice et Remus.

\- Du café pour moi Lily jolie, demanda Sirius.

\- Frank ?

\- Juste de l'eau.

\- Parfait », dit Lily avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, située de l'autre côté du hall d'entrée. Alice lui emboita le pas.

« Tu étais ridicule, se moqua la brune en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- La petite voix, le tic nerveux avec tes cheveux, les yeux écarquillés, une vraie gamine.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- James te plait ? Il te fait mouiller ta petite culotte en coton, enfin ma petite culotte en coton plutôt. Ouuh j'avais oublié ça, évite de trop fantasmer dans mes sous-vêtements s'il te plaît.

\- Tu es stupide.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Non plus sérieusement, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. A part avec les profs à Poudlard.

\- J'étais mal à l'aise. Je suis chez lui, sans sa permission alors qu'on n'est même pas amis au contraire. En plus il a débarqué alors que je ne m'y attendais pas et que j'étais par terre, à moitié à poil, en train de me faire victimiser par Black. Donc j'étais mal à l'aise. Et non il ne me plaît pas, enfin pas plus qu'à Poudlard.

\- TU AVOUES !

\- Je n'avoue rien du tout, idiote. Je n'ai jamais été intéressée par lui de cette manière. Il est bien foutu, mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Donc si j'ouvre ce petit cahier, suggéra Alice en ouvrant le journal de Lily qu'elle avait récupéré plus tôt, et que je survole quelques pages, aucun de tes fantasmes n'aura un rapport avec le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Que fais-tu du speech sur le fait que même les roux ont le droit à une vie privée ?

\- Oh ça ! C'était sur l'inspiration du moment, j'ai changé d'avis entre temps !

\- J'ai l'impression que la seule personne qui me respecte et m'apprécie dans cette baraque, c'est Remus.

\- Mais non Lily, tu sais bien qu'on t'adore. C'est pour ça que Sirius est aussi tactile avec toi, c'est sa manière de te montrer son affection. Les chiens aiment les papouilles.

\- Quelle baraque de tarés, soupira Lily en éteignant le feu après que la bouilloire se soit mise à siffler. Sur un plateau, elle plaça des tasses, la cafetière, la théière et une carafe d'eau ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits avant de se diriger vers le salon. Bon tu viens ? Et tu peux garder le cahier, ce n'est pas mon journal intime. J'avais juste besoin d'écrire, donc j'y ai placé tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle si tu es consentante.

\- Cette phrase est immonde, répliqua Lily une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Oh désolée mon amour, j'avais oublié ton épisode avec le gros pervers dégueulasse.

\- Pas de soucis. »

Une fois dans le salon elle déposa le plateau sur la table basse avant de réaliser que Richard Parker était arrivé. Elle l'observa avec méfiance pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Si elle s'était faite avoir par un mangemort sous polynectar, ce n'était certainement pas la faute de l'auror. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit la main :

\- Lily Evans.

\- Richard Parker, déclara l'homme, je suis désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivé. Lorsque Dumbledore m'a prévenu, je suis directement retourné au Ministère, mais le mangemort avait déjà disparu. J'ai bien sûr licencié ma secrétaire, je ne la croyais pas aussi incompétente. Mais étant donné qu'elle passait plus de temps à se regarder dans la glace et à draguer les aurors plus jeunes plutôt qu'à faire son boulot, pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas été capable de faire la différence entre l'imposteur et moi, même si je l'avais auparavant prévenu que j'allais être en déplacement.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute monsieur Parker, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

\- Appelez-moi Richard !

\- Bien, Richard donc, lui sourit Lily. Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ?

\- Un café s'il vous plaît, avec une goutte de lait, et un sucre.

\- Parfait, sourit Lily.

Quelque chose la dérangeait dans l'homme lui faisant face, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Il n'avait ni le regard vicieux, ni l'aura malaisante du Richard Parker qu'elle avait rencontré une semaine plus tôt et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose au personnage. Elle lui servit son café sans un mot, et s'afféra à servir les autres. Elle divaguait. Cela devait être du au stress post-traumatique qui aurait du logiquement suivre son attaque, mais dont elle n'avait pas souffert. Voilà ! C'était simplement le traumatisme psychologique provoqué par l'agression qui se manifestait un peu en retard, se rassura-t-elle. C'est à ce moment que James pénétra dans le salon, suivit par le professeur Dumbledore. James Potter s'affala sur le canapé à côté de Sirius, en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les ébouriffer, arrosant Sirius par la même occasion.

« Oh, à manger ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant pratiquement sur l'assiette de biscuits. Il se réinstalla et enfourna plusieurs cookies dans sa bouche.

\- Cochon, lança Remus.

\- Cela fait dix jours qu'on mange les sandwichs dégueulasses invoqués par Richard, répliqua James, la bouche pleine.

\- Au moins je connaissais le sort, fit remarquer son collègue. Si on avait eu à compter sur toi, on serait déjà morts de faim.

\- Sans moi tu serais déjà mort tout court.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie UNE fois Potter, okay ? UNE FOIS ! Je t'en suis reconnaissant, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le mentionner à chaque conversation !

\- Bon les tourtereaux ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on aimerait bien savoir ce qui est arrivé nous ! Lança Frank.

\- Monsieur Londubat a raison. Pourquoi êtes vous rentrés de manière aussi précipitée et qu'avez-vous appris ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Notre couverture a sauté, avoua Richard piteusement. On est stupidement tombés dans un piège, on a réussi à s'en sortir grâce au portoloin d'urgence qu'on avait prévu pour ce genre de situation. Par contre Potter et moi sommes persuadés que…

\- Il y a une taupe dans l'Ordre, enchaîna James, après avoir avalé ses cookies.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Sirius.

\- C'est la seule possibilité. On a tout bien fait comme il fallait. On a couvert nos traces, conservé nos fausses identités jusqu'au bout et on n'a rien laissé échappé. Et pourtant, les mangemorts savaient exactement où et comment nous trouver, expliqua Richard Parker. Et je n'ai fait part de cette mission à personne au bureau des aurors.

\- C'EST BON JE SAIS CE QUI CLOCHE, s'écria Lily.

Les sept personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent brutalement vers elle, interloquées.

\- Oui Miss Evans ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Pardon de vous avoir coupé, répondit Lily excitée, mais professeur, vous m'aviez demandée le lendemain de mon agression…

\- Quoi quelle agression ? questionna James en se redressant et en lui coupant la parole.

\- Plus tard monsieur Potter, trancha Dumbledore, continuez miss Evans.

\- Vous m'aviez demandée si je me souvenais d'un signe distinctif vis-à-vis du mangemort qui s'est fait passé pour Monsieur Parker. Il avait une sorte de tic, assez bizarre. J'avais oublié ce détail, ça m'est revenu en observant Richard parler, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Il se léchait le bas des lèvres en parlant. Comme ça, rajouta-t-elle en sortant sa langue et en la passant sur la commissure de ses lèvres. A chaque fin de phrase.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Persuadée, répliqua Lily.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Lily comprit qu'il avait déjà une personne en tête.

\- Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Parker, merci pour cet entretien, je tiens à vous revoir demain matin, seuls, pour les détails plus confidentiels concernant votre mission. Je dois malheureusement vous laisser, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à régler. Pour ce qui est de la taupe, je vais prendre des mesures et nous en rediscuterons demain. Reposez vous bien, vous l'avez mérité ! Bonne journée à vous tous ! » Rajouta Dumbledore avant de disparaître précipitamment.

Un silence suivit le départ du sorcier. Richard ne tarda pas à partir non plus pour retrouver sa famille, il précisa à James qu'il allait s'occuper également du rapport à rendre avant de transplaner. Quelques minutes plus tard, James reprit ses esprits et demanda :

\- Quoi quelle agression ?

\- On dirait une casette rouillée Jamesie, se moqua Sirius.

\- Lily a été attaquée par un mangemort après être tombée sur une conversation compromettante pour Voldemort, résuma Remus. Je l'ai tout de suite ramené ici, et on lui a donné une des chambres d'amis. Etant donné que la sœur du mangemort en question est à ses trousses, par vengeance.

\- Pourquoi la sœur du mangemort voudrait se venger alors que c'est Lily qui a été agressée ? Demanda James, perplexe.

\- Parce que ma petite tigresse a plongé le méchant mangemort dans le coma, expliqua Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de la rousse amicalement.

\- La petite tigresse va te réserver le même sort si tu n'arrêtes pas bientôt de la harceler, soupira Lily, amusée.

\- Mais… mais… mais… tu sais bien que… mais… je t'aime, s'exclama Sirius théâtralement, les mains sur le cœur.

\- Et depuis quand est ce que vous êtes aussi proches ? Rajouta James, sceptique. J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un univers parallèle. Vous n'êtes pas censés vous détester et vous insulter à tour de bras ?

\- On a grandit James, piailla Sirius, maintenant, on règle nos différents au lit, rajouta-t-il sur un ton conspirateur, comme des adultes.

\- Abruti, s'exclama Lily en le cognant.

\- J'aime ta définition de grandir Sirius, railla Remus.

\- Non plus sérieusement on est devenus amis parce que Dumbledore m'a collée l'ingrate tâche de la garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

\- On est amis maintenant ? Se moqua Lily.

\- Vous êtes infernaux, s'exclama brutalement Frank. Prenez une chambre, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici.

\- Pas sous mon toit, grogna James.

\- Bon cette conversation est entrain de dégénérer, s'écria Lily en se relevant brutalement. Qui a faim ? Il est bientôt 16 heures et on a toujours pas déjeuné, je meurs de faim personnellement. Poulet rôti et patates au four pour tout le monde ?

\- OUIIIIII, s'exclama Sirius en se relevant aussi. Je vais t'aider.

\- Non Black, tu restes ici. Sinon on n'aura plus rien à manger avant même que cela ne rentre dans le four. Remus ? Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Yep.

\- Roooh, c'est parce que je suis fils de mangemorts que vous me discriminez comme ça ?

\- Tu as tout compris Black, assis maintenant !

Sirius lui tira la langue en se laissant tomber à côté de James qui les regardait pensivement.

* * *

Ils avaient décidé d'organiser une soirée pour le retour de James. Après un copieux déjeuner, le groupe d'amis s'afféra aux préparatifs. Un sort découvert par Remus alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard leur permettrait d'utiliser le manoir sans pour autant mettre en péril les activités de l'Ordre. Ils avaient décidé de tenir la soirée sur la terrasse pour profiter du beau temps. Les invités auraient ainsi accès à la terrasse et à la salle d'eau ainsi qu'à la cheminée du deuxième étage. Ils ne pourraient donc pas transplaner durant la soirée, et avaient besoin du sceau présent dans les invitations pour avoir accès à la cheminée. Rien de tel pour donner un côté exclusif à une soirée qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Lily avait été autorisée à inviter ses amis. Elle s'empressa d'écrire à Dylan et Liza.

Elle avait rencontré Dylan dans le cadre d'une de ses enquêtes. Il travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste, dans le département des potions. Et s'adonnait dans son temps libre à inventer des potions de charme. Il avait tellement de succès auprès de la gente masculine comme féminine, qu'elle le suspectait souvent d'utiliser ses propres inventions. A cela, il rétorquait simplement que Mère Nature l'avait suffisamment bien pourvu pour qu'il n'ait besoin d'user d'artifices pour accroître son potentiel séduction. Il n'avait pas tort. Dylan était grand et fin, il avait les cheveux courts et bouclés, un teint café au lait, et un visage tellement parfait que cela en devenait irritable. Il lui arrivait de se maquiller, jouant sur son physique androgyne, et ne s'offusquait pas lorsqu'on le prenait pour une femme, trouvant cela plutôt flatteur. Quant à Liza, c'était l'une des collègues de travail de Lily. Elle était rédactrice mode de la gazette du sorcier, et avait un faible pour le sexe masculin, et pour le sexe tout court. Liza était petite de taille, et possédait un corps pulpeux à souhait. Elle avait les yeux bruns et des cheveux bouclés châtain clair. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient directement accrochées lors de leur rencontre, et étaient devenu inséparables depuis. Avec Dylan, ils formaient une sorte de trio infernal. Lily se réjouissait à l'idée de passer une soirée avec eux, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de passer autant de temps sans les voir ou avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Les gens commencèrent à arriver vers 21 heures, Remus, Frank et Alice avait été envoyés en mission pour acheter de l'alcool. Ils étaient revenus les bras pleins de bièraubeurre, de whisky pur feu, de rhum, vodka, tequila et vins. Merlin, ils avaient prévu de finir bien. Lily dégustait une bièraubeurre assise sur l'un des canapés que Sirius et elle avait fait apparaître sur le toit en compagnie des maraudeurs au complet. Peter, malgré son emploi du temps serré avait réussi à se libérer. Comme elle l'avait appris plus tôt dans la journée, il avait commencé son stage à Gringott dans la semaine, et au vu des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, il semblait être exploité. Ces derniers discutaient de tout et de rien, et Sirius se vantait du fait que cette soirée ne pourrait être qu'une réussite étant donné que sa copine préférée était en ville, et qu'elle allait venir leur tenir compagnie. Elle et toutes ses amies mannequins pour Madame Guipure. Après une énième blague salace, Lily soupira de désespoir. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de blagues, mais Sirius pouvait s'avérer drôlement lourd parfois. Elle fut néanmoins interrompue dans ses pensées par un hurlement provenant de l'entrée de la terrasse qui se remplissait peu à peu.

« LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, OU ES MA FEEEEEEEMMMEEEEEEEEE, LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Elle éclata de rire devant le spectacle comique qu'offrait Dylan, les vêtements poussiéreux et les cheveux en pétard, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas appris à utiliser une cheminée, malgré le fait qu'il soit issu d'une famille de sorcier et qu'il ai eu à faire à la poudre de cheminette toute sa vie. Elle s'excusa auprès des garçons, avant de se précipiter en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

\- C'est qui lui ? Fulmina James. Qu'est ce qu'il fout chez moi ?

\- Aucune idée, mais ils ont l'air pas mal proche, commenta Sirius en s'étouffant de rire à la vue du couple qui venait de s'embrasser.

\- C'est son meilleur ami, les calma Remus. Tout va bien Jamesiechou, Lily n'est pas son type. Il préfère les hommes.

\- Pourquoi il l'embrasse alors ?

\- C'est un bisou innocent, tu ne vas pas nous faire une maladie James, soupira Sirius. C'est le genre de baiser qu'une mère donne à son enfant, rajouta-t-il

\- On ne doit pas avoir la même mère alors, grogna James en observant les deux amis qui s'embrassaient maintenant avec la langue.

Remus éclata de rire, suite à cette dernière remarque avant d'ajouter :

\- Crois moi, ils sont juste amis, il faut lui parler pour comprendre. Ah bah tiens quand on parle du loup, précisa Remus en les observant s'approcher.

\- Les gars je vous présente Dylan. Dylan voici Peter, James, Sirius et tu connais Remus.

\- Bonsoir, enchaîna Dylan d'une voix tout de suite plus séductrice, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en leur serrant la main un par un et en s'attardant plus spécialement sur celle de Sirius, qui l'observait en souriant.

\- Très bien, bouda James. Tout va bien.

Sans prêter attention à l'accueil froid de James, Dylan se laissa tomber entre lui et Sirius, et retira la bière de James de ses mains.

\- Merci pour la boisson, sourit-il. Avant de lever la tête vers Lily et d'enchaîner : Ma chérie, Liza va un peu tarder. Elle doit boucler un article, mais elle arrive tout de suite après, on a une tooonne de trucs à te raconter.

\- J'imagine bien, répondit Lily, qui ne se lassait pas du regard effaré de James. Le nouvel arrivant venait de prendre sa place, le propulsant au bord du canapé, et sa bière, et ce sans le moindre état d'âme. Lily s'approcha de la table la plus proche, se saisit d'une bière, et la tendit à James en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté.

\- Merci, murmura ce dernier en jetant un regard mauvais à son voisin, qui était maintenant en pleine discussion avec Sirius.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu te remets du choc ?

\- Pardon ? répondit James en regardant maintenant Lily.

\- Dylan a le don des premières impressions. Soit on l'aime soit on le déteste. Il n'y a généralement pas d'autres alternatives.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, soupira James en levant sa bouteille en direction de Lily. Santé !

\- Santé. »

Après avoir fini sa bière, James se releva pour aller accueillir les nouveaux invités pendant que Lily discutait avec Peter de son stage et de ses aspirations professionnelles. Remus avait rejoint un peu plus tôt Frank et Alice, en pleine discussion avec un auror dont le nom lui avait échappé. Sirius et Dylan avait l'air de bien s'entendre au vu des éclats de rire se faisant entendre de temps en temps. Du moins c'est ce que Lily pensait avant d'entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation :

« Oh et il y à la fois où elle était tellement saoule qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans une compétition de t-shirt mouillé sans comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ça à la base. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de sa tête lorsque la présentatrice à essayer de lui dégrafer son soutien gorge sur scène…

\- Dylan, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Questionna Lily les dents serrées essayant d'ignorer les éclats de rire de Sirius.

\- Rien mon amour, on discutait.

\- De ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Non mais je rêve, un beau garçon et tu oublies notre amitié. LA FIDELITE TU CONNAIS ?

\- Tu me trouves beau Lily ? Demanda Sirius, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation Black. Tu lui as promis quoi contre des dossiers contre moi ?

\- Tu ne sauras jamais, sourit Sirius.

\- Une photo de sa…

\- Ta gueule Dylan, l'interrompit Sirius.

\- Vous êtes affligeants, ça ne m'énerve même plus. On dirait des enfants, quoique non, vous êtes beaucoup trop pervers pour être assimilés à des gosses. On dirait des chiens !

\- Ouaf ouaf ? Proposa Sirius, le visage angélique.

\- Ne le prends pas mal mon cœur, la calma Dylan. Tu sais bien que si j'avais eu envie de t'enfoncer, j'aurais raconté des histoires beaucoup plus intéressantes.

\- Ah parce qu'il y a mieux ?

\- Tellement mieux, sourit Dylan en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily. Mais bon, comme Lily l'a précisée, c'est mon amie. Et je ne suis pas encore assez saoul pour trahir sa confiance.

\- Heureuse de savoir que la seule chose qu'il te faut pour trahir ma confiance c'est quelques verres de plus. »

Dylan éclata de rire, avant de relever et de se diriger vers la table accueillant les bouteilles.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, déclara-t-il en empoignant la tequila et les verres à shot. Il est temps d'infuser un peu plus de vie à cette soirée. Vous êtes beaucoup trop sages pour moi. Qui est partant pour un « je n'ai jamais » alcoolisé » ?

\- Ca me va, déclara Sirius. Il faudrait rassembler ceux qui veulent jouer. Il est encore tôt donc ça devrait être gérable, les gens ne sont pas encore arrivés. »

Assis par terre en cercle, autour des bouteilles, et un verre à shot devant eux, Remus, Peter, James, Sirius, Lily, Alice, Frank, Dylan ainsi qu'Anne et Marguerite, des collègues de James et Sirius s'apprêtaient à commencer à jouer.

« Qui commence ? demanda Dylan.

\- Toi. C'était ton idée. Essaye de ne pas être trop sale. Et on continue dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, expliqua Lily. Bon tout le monde connaît les règles je suppose ? On boit si c'est déjà arrivé quand il dit « je n'ai jamais » et on boit quand ce n'est jamais arrivé si il commence sa phrase par « j'ai déjà ». Et étant donné que c'est la version magique, vous êtes obligé de dire la vérité, sinon votre verre tombe. Si vous mentez consciemment, le verre s'effondre, et vous devez prendre trois shots. Si c'est inconscient, le verre commence à trembler et la punition est de deux shots seulement.

\- Oui Maman Lily, rien de compliqué, on a pas besoin d'avoir eu O aux aspics pour comprendre ça, enchaîna Sirius. Même si j'ai eu O aux aspics, je tiens à le préciser.

\- Merci Sirius pour ces explications, commenta Dylan

\- Quoi mais c'est moi qui… commença Lily.

\- J'ai déjà embrassé une personne du sexe opposé, la coupa Dylan.

Peter, James, Anne, Frank et Sirius levèrent leur verre avant de le boire.

\- Remus ? Demanda James moqueur.

\- Dylan a déjà abusé de moi, répondit Remus en souriant.

\- DEJA de un, ce n'était pas de l'abus, tu étais entièrement consentant. Et puis que vaut la vie sans une petite expérience homosexuelle… quoiqu'un bisou ce n'est pas grand-chose, rajouta Dylan songeur. En tout cas Remus, si tu veux vivre ta vie pleinement, tu sais où me trouver, enchaîna le métis avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est bon à savoir, répondit Remus, moqueur.

\- Bon c'est à moi, enchaîna Sirius, alors… je n'ai jamais été amoureux !

Cette fois ci, James, Peter, Remus, Frank, Alice, Anne et Marguerite ainsi que Dylan levèrent leur verre.

\- Lily ? demanda Sirius, les sourcils levés.

\- Aucun commentaire.

\- Lily, ton verre tremble.

\- Hein ? Ton verre, tu sais le truc que tu as devant toi, il tremble.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis, se moqua Dylan. Mmmm j'aime ce jeu, on en apprend des choses ! Bon bois tes deux verres et arrêtes de nous regarder avec ses yeux ahuris.

Lily vida les deux verres d'un trait, profitant de la sensation de chaleur que provoquait l'alcool fort. Elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place. Elle réfléchirait plus tard à la signification du verre qui tremblait.

\- Bon à moi, reprit James. J'ai déjà été attiré par une personne dans cette pièce, déclara-t-il en fixant Lily intensément.

Elle leva son verre et le cogna contre celui de Dylan avant de le descendre d'un trait. A ce rythme, elle serait saoule avant la fin du cercle. Seuls Peter, Sirius et Marguerite n'avaient pas bu. Lily fixa Remus avec curiosité, ce dernier lui sourit mystérieusement. Apparemment, elle n'aurait pas sa réponse tout de suite.

\- Je suis déçu Sirius, je ne vois pas ton verre trembler. J'étais pourtant sûr de t'avoir fait mon petit effet, soupira Dylan langoureusement.

\- Désolé mon petit, bien que je ne sois pas insensible à ton charme, j'envisage notre relation que d'un point de vue entièrement biblique, répondit Sirius, en lui attrapant la main. J'espère que tu t'en remettras.

\- Je ne sais pas, enchaîna Dylan, tu viens quand même de me briser le cœur. J'espère que tu sauras te faire pardonner…

\- Si seulement j'avais autant de facilité à draguer les filles que toi les hétéros Dylan ! Soupira Remus.

\- Je peux te donner des cours si tu veux, proposa le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai que je suis assez doué avec ma langue.

\- Que Merlin nous préserve, soupira James. Bon au suivant !

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, tu es pas mal dans ton genre non plus, lui lança Dylan toujours aussi charmeur.

Lily éclata de rire sous le regard choqué de James.

\- A toi Frank, enchaîna-t-elle avant que le brun à lunettes ne leur fasse une crise d'angoisse.

\- Je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai.

Lily, Anne et Peter levèrent leur verre à l'unisson.

\- Dylan ? Demanda Lily interrogatrice.

\- C'est de l'époque où papa était persuadé que mon homosexualité était une maladie qu'il fallait guérir à renfort de sports virils comme le quidditch, expliqua-t-il avant de rajouter pour détendre l'atmosphère : j'ai adoré sentir le bois du balais entre mes cuisses mais courir après une balle, non merci.

\- Toujours aussi scandaleux, commenta James.

\- Toujours aussi bougon, répliqua ce dernier.

\- Bon, à moi ! S'exclama Anne qu'on n'avait pas tellement entendu jusque là. Je n'ai jamais eu de plan à trois.

\- Ah enfin un peu d'action, commenta Sirius en levant son verre. Dylan lui emboita le pas, descendant son shot d'un coup. A ce rythme, aucun d'entre eux ne serait assez frais pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Je vois qu'on s'amuse sans moi, déclara une femme en s'approchant du groupe.

\- Liza ! S'exclama Lily en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

\- Doucement ma jolie, tu as l'air bien éméchée ! Mmm que du beau monde, rajouta-t-elle en observant les gens assis à ses pieds. Bonsoir, je m'appelle Liza Cooper rajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour faire la bise à Sirius Black.

\- Pas touche Liza, c'est mon territoire, déclara Dylan.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant il n'a pas l'air très porté sur les pénis, rajouta-t-elle sceptique.

\- IL s'appelle Sirius Black. IL est hétérosexuel. Et IL est ravi de faire ta connaissance, renchérit Sirius, charmeur.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, les gens commencent à arriver, donc votre contre soirée n'est pas très polie. Je propose que tout le monde se lève, que Dylan s'en aille et que le très charmant monsieur Black m'offre un verre.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Sirius en se relevant, suivi de près par les autres membres du groupe.

\- Je rêve, ils sont censés être là pour me voir, et depuis tout à l'heure il y en a que pour Sirius, bougonna Lily.

\- Bah Liza vient de me le voler, dit Dylan boudeur, je suis tout à toi !

\- Je suis la roue de secours ?

\- Oui. Mais vois les choses du bon côté, je ne te trompe avec aucune autre roue. Bon viens faire un tour avec moi, et on va discuter de ce verre tremblotant, et d'un certain brun à lunettes qui t'as fixé pendant les trois quart du jeu. Tiens on va récupérer Liza rajouta-t-il en empoignant l'avant-bras de la jeune femme en pleine discussion avec Sirius.

\- Aïe ! tu ne vois pas que j'étais occupée ! pestiféra cette dernière en se massant le bras.

\- Oui mais Lily a besoin de nous, rappelles toi que nous sommes venues ici dans le seul but de la voir.

\- Mais quel hypocrite », souffla Lily ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin de la terrasse, et s'affalèrent sur l'un des sofas, leur verre à la main.

« Bon premièrement, comment vas-tu et pourquoi est ce que cela fait une semaine qu'on ne peut pas te voir ? Demanda Liza.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, grimaça Lily, mais je suis sous une sorte de programme de protection des témoins si tu veux appeler ça comme ça. Une tarée de mangemort veut ma peau. Et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à convaincre Sirius et Remus que j'étais assez grande pour me défendre seule.

\- Tu as au moins le mérite d'être bien accompagnée, commenta Dylan en lançant un regard approbateur aux deux hommes qui étaient maintenant en pleine conversation avec les nouveaux arrivants. Bon, Liza, pour te mettre en contexte, on a la preuve irréfutable que Lily a déjà été amoureuse. Mais de qui ? Telle est la question !

\- De l'abruti là, Jean, Junior non Jamel ? avec un nom qui commence par P. Padodeur ? Patterson ? Parkinson ?

\- James Potter ? proposa Dylan à la blonde.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Je le savais.

\- N'importe quoi, les contra Lily. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de James.

\- Mais si tu en parlais à chaque fois que tu étais trop saoule quand on s'est rencontré. De lui et de ses cheveux de merde, ses lunettes de merde, son vif d'or de merde et son balais de merde. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour alors je ne m'appelle pas Liza Cooper.

\- Tu es tellement romantique Liza, tu me vends du rêve, se moqua Dylan. Donc tu avais un faible pour James Potter cochonne ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait posé cette question alors.

\- Hein ? Demanda Lily.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué, demanda Dylan. Il a demandé si on avait déjà été attiré par quelqu'un dans le groupe. Juste après que ton verre ait tremblé. C'était évidemment pour confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Mais quand j'ai bu… je pensais à toi.

\- Je sais bien que je suis irrésistible ma jolie, mais non tu ne pensais pas à moi. A moins que tu nous ais déjà envisagé faire des choses pas très catholiques ?

\- Ewww non, rétorqua Lily.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Donc monsieur grognon à lunettes te plaît ! Ou te plaisait, ça reste à déterminer. Et vu qu'il nous fixe depuis tout à l'heure, je suis prêt à parier que lui te kiffe encore.

\- Attendez une minute, les interrompit Liza, le Jamel Patterson, c'est lui ? questionna-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

\- Baisse ton putain de doigt, s'écria Dylan. Et oui c'est lui James Potter.

\- Pas mal. Pas aussi beau que le Sirius, mais je ne dirais pas non.

\- Bon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fais à Merlin pour mériter des amis pareils ? »


	4. Gueule de bois et premières expériences

Disclaimer: Tout appartient bien évidemment à Rowling. A part mes quelques personnages issus plus de mon entourage que de mon imagination.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un feedback.  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre entièrement du point de vue de James, qui sert plus de lien qu'autre chose... la vraie histoire si je peux appeler ça comme ça commence dans le chapitre suivant  
Dites moi aussi si vous préférez voir plus de POV James ou pas  
Bisouuux bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Gueule de bois et premières expériences

James ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il les referma immédiatement aveuglé par un rayon de soleil. Où était-il ? Et pourquoi donc avait-il si mal au crâne et aux muscles ? Rassemblant son courage, il se redressa en se frottant le visage. La deuxième tentative de recouvrer la vue serait la bonne, se persuada-t-il. Cette fois-ci, il entrouvrit ses yeux plus délicatement, se réhabituant à la lumière ambiante jusqu'à ce que ses paupières soient parfaitement écarquillées. Il reconnut le décor l'entourant, il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il gémit de douleur, avant de se laisser retomber sur son matelas, heurtant un corps au passage. Alarmé, il se retourna pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'intrus qui occupait son lit. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Peter. Que s'était-il donc passé la veille pour qu'il finisse dans un tel état ? Ils avaient organisé une soirée, oui ça ils s'en souvenaient. Ils avaient joué à « je n'ai jamais » et il avait rencontré les amis un peu barrés de Lily. Il se souvenait également des amies mannequins de Sirius, et d'une brune un peu trop insistante qui lui avait fait du rentre dedans, il se souvenait de la musique, d'une piste de danse improvisée, du harem de Sirius, et de l'alcool qui coulait à flot. Par contre il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment s'était terminée la soirée, et de commen t il avait fini dans son lit, tout habillé, avec Peter avachi à ses côtés. Il se releva enfin, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche et d'un café avant de pouvoir affronter le monde réel et Dumbledore, puisque c'est pour cette raison là que son réveil avait sonné aussi tôt. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, James pénétra dans la pièce, une serviette autour de la taille. Peter n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. James s'empressa d'enfiler des vêtements propre avant de descendre dans le salon, où l'attendait déjà Richard et Albus.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme Monsieur Potter, sourit Dumbledore, j'ai pris la liberté de nous faire du café, et je pense qu'une tasse vous fera le plus grand bien.

\- Merci ! dit James avec gratitude en se laissant tomber sur l'un des canapés.

\- Vu l'état de votre terrasse, et le nombre de gens qui sont encore là, je propose que nous en finissions vite avec cette réunion pour que vous puissiez aller les rejoindre.

\- Il reste des gens ? demanda James effaré.

\- Oh oui, sourit Dumbledore. Bon et si vous m'expliquiez tout d'abord ce que vous avez découvert durant cette mission. »

James et Richard racontèrent alors comment ils étaient parvenus à infiltrer une bande de nouvelles recrues en Norvège, fraichement diplômés de Durmstrang. Richard précisa que la liste de noms qu'ils avaient recueillis était présente dans le rapport qu'il avait rédigé. Ils avaient un leader, Igor Karkaroff, facilement corruptible d'après les dires de James, et leur correspondant anglais s'avérait être Severus Rogue, rajouta James de manière triomphale, sans oublier de préciser qu'il avait toujours su qu'il n'y avait rien de bon dans cette vermine.

« Je ne pensais pas Severus si bien placé auprès du Mage Noir. S'il l'a chargé du recrutement, c'est qu'il doit lui faire assez confiance, répliqua Dumbledore pensivement.

\- Pas étonnant il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, grogna James.

\- Votre rivalité n'est pas une nouveauté Monsieur Potter. Je ne pense néanmoins pas que Monsieur Rogue soit si mauvais que ça. Il a toujours été un peu difficile certes, mais les moqueries dont il était victime de votre part resteront injustifiées. Lily Evans et lui étaient assez proches non ?

\- Oui, répondit James, du moins jusqu'à ce qui la traite de sang-de-bourbe en cinquième année.

\- Offense que le temps a du effacer je suppose…

\- Que voulez vous dire par là ? Demanda James. Vous ne voulez quand même pas que Lily…

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser Mr. Potter. Richard, venez donc avec moi, nous avons quelque chose à aller vérifier. Bonne journée James. »

James soupira de lassitude, Albus Dumbledore était un vrai mystère. Sans plus y penser, il se releva, direction la terrasse. Dans l'un des deux canapés positionnés en L lui faisant face, Sirius Liza et Dylan se passaient un joint tandis que dans l'autre Lily, dans les bras de Remus, semblait plongée dans un grand débat avec ce dernier qui sirotait une bièraubeurre.

«OH JAMES LE GROS PD VIENT NOUS HONORER DE SA PRESENCE, hurla Dylan en l'apercevant.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est toi qui dis ça ? répliqua James, moqueur.

\- En attendant c'est toi qui t'es pratiquement évanoui hier au bout de quelques shots…

\- Ah… je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs en fait, de ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

\- Tapette, toussa Dylan. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce sort de merde sur les escaliers. Je voulais te border personnellement après que tu ais essayé de m'embrasser. Je n'ai pas pu descendre.

\- Pardon ? S'étouffa James. J'ai essayé de quoi ?

\- De l'embrasser, répondit Sirius, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu étais pas mal insistant d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que Dylan était aussi difficile…

\- Vas y traite moi de pute tant que t'y es, grogna Dylan. J'aime mes partenaires frais et consentants. Vu l'état de Potter hier, il aurait très bien pu me vomir dans la gorge.

\- Dylan ! Les interrompit Liza.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu as embrassé Potter ?

\- Non tu es sourde ou quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a branlé ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as sucé ?

\- Non, répondit ce dernier naturellement sous les regards ahuris de James, Sirius et Remus.

\- Bah alors pourquoi est ce que ça fait quinze minutes que tu parles de lui au lieu de rouler un autre joint ?

\- Très bonne question, accorda Dylan en s'emparant de son pochon qu'il avait laissé trainé sur la table.

\- Hum hum, toussota Lily, tu veux une bière James ?

\- Non merci. Vous réalisez qu'il est neuf heures du matin n'est ce pas ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'heures pour faire la fête, le coupa Liza. Arrêtes de faire ton rabat joie et rejoins-nous. C'est le week-end, aucun de nous ne travaille, profitons en. Et puis dormir c'est repartir, donc tu n'as aucune excuse.

\- Va pour la bière, acquiesça James en s'asseyant à côté de Lily. Cette dernière se redressa avant de saisir deux bouteilles de la caisse à ses pieds. Elle en tendit une à James, et décapsula la seconde avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Questionna Remus, curieux.

\- Si. Je me souviens parfaitement du début de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'on commence à danser. Après, grand flou.

\- Ah, commença Dylan timidement, c'est sûrement la drogue ça.

\- PARDON ?

\- Quand on était sur la piste, tu m'as pris mon verre des mains. Sûrement pour te venger du début de la soirée. Et tu l'as vidé d'un trait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.

\- Et il y avait quoi dans ce verre.

\- De la MDMA.

\- De la quoi ?

\- De l'ecstasy. Ça rend super heureux, normalement tu restes conscient mais tu devais avoir trop bu avant…

\- Donc tu m'as drogué et tu as essayé de m'embrasser.

\- Rectification, le coupa Dylan, TU t'es drogué puis TU as essayé de m'embrasser.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

\- Et Peter alors ? il lui est arrivé quoi hier ? reprit James.

\- Je l'ai assommé, lança Liza.

\- PARDON?

\- Il était trop tactile. Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois d'arrêter de me tripoter. Il ne m'a pas écouté. Donc je lui ai fracassé une bouteille sur le crâne.

James regarda Liza et Dylan ébahis. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux le choquait le plus. Entre celui qui se promenait avec de la drogue dans ses verres et celle qui cassait sans remord une bouteille sur la tête de quelqu'un.

\- Vous êtes vraiment tarés, murmura-t-il. »

Pendant qu'il sirotait sa bière, les autres lui racontèrent leur soirée, qui avait été un véritable succès, malgré les quelques incidents cités précédemment. Sirius avait réussi à « conclure » dans les toilettes avec deux des amies qu'il avait invité en les séduisant séparément et à l'aide d'un sort de confusion pour qu'elles ne se rendent pas compte de la supercherie. D'après Liza, elles étaient tellement stupides que le sort était inutile, tandis que Lily choquée tentait d'expliquer avec de grands gestes de la main à Sirius qu'utiliser la magie pour séduire était vil et déplacé. Remus raconta sa soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'Anne, elle semblait vraiment lui plaire au vu de la manière dont ses yeux s'éclairaient lorsqu'il en parlait. Lily quant à elle avait passé la soirée à papillonner entre ses amis et les nouveaux arrivants qu'elle ne connaissait pas toujours. D'ailleurs elle avait rencontré un garçon vraiment génial d'après elle, un certain Marc, collègue de Peter, que Dylan connaissait bien d'ailleurs puisqu'il s'agissait d'un de ses « amants » comme il se plaisait à appeler ses nombreuses conquêtes. A la mention du nom de Marc, James grimaça, une certaine partie de la soirée de la veille qu'il aurait préféré oublier lui revenant en tête.

* * *

Il ne savait pas qui avait ensorcelé sa terrasse, mais l'effet était réussi. La musique assourdissante, l'éclairage feutré et les confettis qui tombaient du ciel donnaient une tout autre dimension à l'endroit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été transporté dans l'une des nombreuses discothèques peuplant les rues du Londres moldu. D'un mouvement souple du bras, il fit tourner sa partenaire de danse, Marguerite. Elle éclata de rire, sa crinière brune lui encadrant le visage. Il avait toujours trouvé le visage de Marguerite particulièrement fascinant. Il n'arrivait jamais à se décider à savoir s'il la trouvait excessivement belle ou incroyablement banale. Ses pommettes, ses yeux en amande, son rire tonitruant et ses formes voluptueuses étaient ce qui l'avait attiré à premier abord. Mais son pessimisme et sa moue boudeuse quasi permanente avait rapidement mis un terme à l'histoire éclair qu'ils avaient eu. Onze jours, il leur avait fallu onze jours pour comprendre qu'ils seraient bien mieux en tant qu'amis. Et ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Il la saisit lorsqu'elle pivota à nouveau sur elle-même et la fit tourner cette fois de telle manière que ses pieds se décolèrent du sol, toujours sous ses éclats de rire. Oui, ils avaient mieux fait d'y mettre un terme tout de suite. Il l'appréciait énormément c'est vrai, mais tout le monde connaissait ses problèmes à s'engager avec les femmes. En onze jours au moins, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui briser le cœur. Le morceau pris fin, et Marguerite le laissa pour aller se rafraîchir. Il tendit alors la main à Lily qui était assise sur l'un des canapés en compagnie d'Alice. Elle lui prit la main avant de l'attirer vers elle pour lui chuchoter qu'elle ne savait pas danser. Il rétorqua que sur ce genre de musique, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Elle capitula et le rejoint sur la piste de danse en conservant quand même une certaine distance entre leur deux corps. Alors qu'ils commençaient à danser, Dylan débarqua entre les deux et vola un baiser à Lily. Il était suivi par Marc qui s'arrêta aussi pour embrasser Lily en lançant « moi aussi, moi aussi » avant de reprendre sa route.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama James s'en pouvoir se contrôler. D'où ils sortent ?

\- Dylan m'embrasse à chaque fois que je danse avec un garçon, c'est une sorte de rituel entre lui et moi, enfin entre lui et lui vu que je lui ai toujours dis que je n'approuvais pas.

\- Et l'autre ?

\- Aucune idée, rajouta-t-elle en éclatant de rire. Roh ça va arrêtes de faire cette tête, c'est juste un bisou.

\- Juste un bisou ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc je peux t'embrasser aussi ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas gay.

\- Et si j'embrasse Dylan et Marc, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?

\- On verra, répondit-elle amusée. »

James tourna donc les talons, à la recherche des deux jeunes hommes sous les yeux ébahis de Lily. Comme par le passé, elle ne le prenait toujours pas au sérieux. Il réussit à retrouver Marc, l'embrassa aussi rapidement qu'il le put après lui avoir expliqué la situation et avoir obtenu sa bénédiction, il ne restait plus qu'à gérer Dylan…

* * *

James se prit la tête dans les mains, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de boire. Il s'était ridiculisé, et sans aucun résultat. Il ne l'avait pas eu ce foutu baiser. Lily Evans avait cet effet sur lui. Elle le rendait stupide. Pourtant l'époque où il pensait l'aimer remontait à son adolescence. Certes il la trouvait toujours aussi jolie, mais il pensait avoir tourné la page. Il avait eu des vraies relations, avant et après. Et pourtant il en revenait toujours au même point, à se ridiculiser pour une fille qui ne l'avait jamais regardé, embrassé. C'était d'une tristesse. Pathétique, se morfondit-il en prenant une longue gorgée de sa bière, pas étonnant qu'elle n'est pas participée aux moqueries relatives au râteau de Dylan, elle devait se sentir coupable. Il la regarda en biais, et attendit qu'elle lève les yeux pour mimer le mot « Marc » avec ses lèvres. Elle pouffa alors de rire en le regardant, ses joues se colorant progressivement. Il pensa alors que pour son sourire, il serait bien capable de se ridiculiser encore une bonne dizaine de fois. Tapette, lui souffla alors sa voix intérieure avec les intonations de Dylan. Une soirée qu'il connaissait ce gars, et il avait embrassé un garçon pour la première fois de sa vie, s'était pris un vent par un autre et s'était drogué accidentellement. Une chose était sûre, avec un gars pareil, on ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Et Liza avait l'air tout aussi dévergondée. Il se demandait si Lily était la maman du groupe, ou si elle était elle aussi déchaînée lorsque les maraudeurs n'étaient pas à l'horizon. En tout cas, il le découvrirait bien vite, se dit-il, étant donné qu'ils allaient loger sous le même toit.

James assis sur l'un des canapés du salon observait silencieusement une énième dispute entre Lily, Sirius et Remus. Cela faisait trois jours que l'enfer avait commencé. Revoir ses amis, et les voir repartir sans elle était sûrement ce qui avait déclenché la colère de Lily. Il pouvait la comprendre, être confiné dans une maison pendant une semaine avait de quoi rendre fou. Sirius, Remus et James avait repris leur routine habituelle, la seule différence étant que Remus logeait maintenant au manoir Potter pour garder un œil sur la rouquine. Ils s'absentaient donc durant la journée pour aller travailler, et la laissaient enfermée à la maison. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de s'enfuir, mais étant donné que James ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de transplaner dans sa propriété, que les cheminées étaient bloquées et les portes verrouillées, autant dire que ses tentatives s'étaient avérées infructueuses.

« JE N'EN PEUX PLUS OKAY ? J'EN AI MARRE. JE N'AI PAS DEMANDÉ CETTE PROTECTION, TECHNIQUEMENT JE N'AI MÊME PAS DEMANDÉ À ÊTRE AMMENÉ DANS CETTE FOUTUE BARAQUE, TU AS PROFITÉ DU FAIT QUE J'ÉTAIS ÉVANOUIE POUR ME KIDNAPPER, hurla Lily dans la direction de Remus.

\- TE KIDNAPPER ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? Lui répliqua Remus de manière tout aussi véhémente, ce qui étonna James, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ami s'emporter. ET TU VOULAIS QUE JE FASSE QUOI, TE LAISSER TE VIDER DE TON SANG SUR LE PARQUET ?

Lily qui marchait de long en large dans le salon s'arrêta d'un coup, l'air coupable.

\- Désolée Remus, je me suis un peu emportée, rien dans tout ça n'est de ta faute, avoua-t-elle penaude. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose de mes journées. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas mis un pied à la Gazette du sorcier, à ce rythme je vais être renvoyée. Et j'ai l'impression d'être tellement inutile. Vous, vous sortez tous les jours risquer votre vie pour mettre un terme à cette guerre, pendant que moi je lis des bouquins et je fais le ménage. Joie. J'ai l'impression d'être Belle dans la Belle et la Bête, au moins elle, elle trouve son prince charmant !

\- Je pensais que c'était moi ton prince charmant, enchaîna Sirius joueur.

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation Sirius. Bon qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour avoir le droit de sortir ? Le problème c'est Alecto ? Je peux m'en charger. Mon boulot consiste à dénicher des saletés sur les gens ou à retrouver des personnes. Laissez-moi au moins m'aider à me sortir de là.

\- Est-ce que pour la retrouver tu auras besoin de quitter la maison ?

\- Oui.

\- Non alors.

\- QUOI MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE C'EST MA VIE, J'AI BIEN LE DROIT DE DÉCIDER SI OUI OU NON JE LA METS EN PÉRIL… »

James ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours été impressionné par les capacités vocales de Lily : Une voix si portante dans un si petit corps, mais leurs hurlements commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il avait faim ! Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et constata qu'un plat avait déjà été mis au four. Lily était un véritable cordon bleu, elle préparait le dîner tous les soirs depuis qu'il était arrivé, il la soupçonnait de faire ça pour les amadouer. Habituellement, elle attendait toujours qu'ils aient le ventre plein avant d'essayer de négocier, ils avaient eu droit à tous les arguments possibles et imaginables. Elle avait mendié, supplié, crié, tapé et rien n'y faisait. Les garçons étaient clairs sur le sujet. Lui préférait ne pas s'en mêler, après tout, ce n'est pas lui qu'on avait chargé de cette mission, et on ne l'avait même pas tenu au courant de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu. Même s'il préférait largement la savoir saine et sauve chez lui plutôt qu'à l'extérieur avec une mangemort aux trousses.

« C'est prêt dans vingt minutes. Et ne t'avises pas de grignoter avant.

Il releva la tête, Lily venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

\- Oui maman. On mange quoi ?

\- Des lasagnes au saumon et aux épinards.

\- Parfait, sourit-il. »

Ils n'avaient pas eu de conversations en tête à tête depuis la soirée. Ils ne savaient plus vraiment comment l'aborder. L'époque où ils passaient des heures à discuter au pied des arbres de Poudlard était révolue. Ils avaient été amis avant. Avant qu'il commence à la courtiser et qu'il commence à s'en prendre à Rogue. Rogue, il se demandait si elle était au courant de ce qu'il était devenu.

\- Tu crois que je vais pouvoir quitter cette maison un jour ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il machinalement.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas que je sois chez toi ?

\- Absolument pas. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir en laissant mon manoir à l'Ordre.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle pensive.

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore va bientôt revenir ?

\- On a une réunion avec tous les membres demain. Pour mettre en place de nouvelles mesures. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, rajouta-t-elle hâtivement, rien. Bon, je vais faire une salade. Tu peux aller chercher du vin ?

\- Oui je m'en charge. »

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés dans sa salle à manger. Peter les avait rejoints, et l'ambiance était à nouveau conviviale. Peter leur raconta ses prouesses et maladresses au boulot et Sirius leur décrivit les nouvelles techniques de drague qu'il avait mises au point sous le regard effaré de Lily et les éclats de rire des autres. Depuis leur sixième année, Sirius se plaisait à se lancer des défis en termes de séduction. Car d'après lui, c'était beaucoup trop facile sinon. Et il avait raison, où qu'ils allaient, Sirius avait le droit à son petit harem, à ses groupies. Ce qui amusait grandement James, exaspérait Remus et émerveillait Peter. En sixième année donc, sous le coup de l'ennui, Sirius avait décidé qu'à partir de ce moment là, il allait se mettre lui-même des bâtons dans les roues avant de draguer. Et en quatre ans il avait déjà pratiquement tout essayé : le sort qui dégageait une odeur putride, la défiguration temporaire, jouer à l'abruti, jouer au macho, aboyer au lieu de parler, adopter un rire de cochon, dire « je t'aime » en trente secondes. Il n'y avait rien à faire, certes le cercle d'admiratrices diminuait, mais il en restait toujours une pour s'accrocher coûte que coûte. Ce qui désespérait Peter car étant beaucoup trop timide pour parler aux femmes en temps normal, et beaucoup trop irrespectueux après quelques verres, il n'arrivait à conclure qu'en de rares occasions.

James bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sa longue journée de travail suivie d'un repas copieux et de quelques verres de vin avaient eu raison de lui. Après le départ de Peter, ils avaient décidé de regarder un film, ils avaient sortis les plaids et les pots de glace et étaient maintenant pelotonnés sur le canapé. Lily avait tenu à choisir le film, et il observait maintenant avec circonspection une blonde en combinaison jaune massacrer ses ennemis dans une quête vengeresse sanglante. Il ne pouvait que s'avouer admiratif vis-à-vis de la manière dont les moldus avaient réussi à construire leur empire sans user de sorcellerie. Il avait été entouré de magie depuis son plus jeune âge, il ne pensait pas être capable de survivre à une journée sans. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une tête se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva le nez dans les cheveux de Lily. Il inspira avant de sourire amusé, elle sentait Sirius. Elle devait sûrement utiliser ses produits de toilettes étant donné qu'ils partageaient une salle de bain. Il fit passer son bras par-dessus ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui avant de murmurer :

« Tu sens l'homme.

\- C'est parce que je suis un homme, répondit-elle moqueuse, tu veux toucher mon gros zizi ? »

James faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive, et commença à tousser sous les rires de Lily.

« Vos gueules, grogna Sirius. J'essaye de suivre !

\- Sirius tu réalises que le scénario n'est pas très compliqué ? Elle a une liste de nom, et elle va juste les tuer un après l'autre, répondit Remus.

\- Oui mais j'aime bien les répliques, s'écria Sirius boudeur. Elle a du tranchant. Pas comme certains ici.

\- J'avoue que ça te change de tes blagues misogynes et perverses à deux gallions, enchaîna Lily.

\- Mon humour s'adapte aux gens. Si tu étais plus intelligente, tu aurais des blagues plus intéressantes, répliqua Sirius en se retournant pour lui tirer la langue. Il s'était installé sur la moquette au pied du canapé, et leur tournait donc le dos en conséquent. Enroulé dans sa couverture et avec une cuillère de glace dans la bouche, il ressemblait à un enfant. James sourit, cela lui faisait du bien d'être de retour chez lui. Ses amis lui avaient manqué. Il n'était parti que pour une dizaine de jours, mais il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis. Surtout que depuis que la guerre avait débuté, il vivait dans la peur constante de ne plus jamais revoir ses proches, sentiment exacerbé par la mort de ses parents. Mais depuis qu'il était rentré, son manoir était devenu son havre de paix, et il savait ce genre de moments précieux, puisqu'ils étaient comptés. Il avait assez vu d'horreurs pour comprendre que le règne de Voldemort ne venait que de commencer…

* * *

Dans la salle à manger, une trentaine de personnes étaient attablés, il s'agissait de l'Ordre du Phénix au complet. Dumbledore avait convoqué une réunion afin de mettre en place les nouvelles mesures de sécurité et de confidentialité. La rumeur d'un espion au sein de l'Ordre s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et les gens présents dans la pièce s'observaient maintenant avec méfiance. Dumbledore se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer :

« Bonjour. Je vous ai tous convoqué ici aujourd'hui pour vous parler de nos nouvelles règles. Dans un premier temps, vous n'aurez plus le droit de discuter de vos missions, même entre membres. Seuls les membres assignés au même travail pourront en discuter. Dans un second temps, il vous sera maintenant impossible de reporter ce que vous avez appris à un membre extérieur à l'Ordre, qu'importe le moyen de communication utilisé. Et enfin, plus personne n'auras accès au Manoir sans être membre, même si pouvoir faire transplaner quelqu'un avec soi s'est avéré pratique comme avec le cas de miss Evans, la situation exige que nous soyons intransigeants.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment comptez vous vous assurer que les membres respectent ses règles ? Demanda Mondigus Fletcher sûrement encore saoul de la veille au vu de l'odeur pestilentielle qu'il dégageait.

\- Le professeur et moi-même avons mis en place quelques mesures, répondit Minerva McGonagall, en montrant le sac qu'elle avait précédemment posé sur la table. Elle ouvrit alors le sac et en sortit des bagues. Il y en a une pour chacun d'entre vous. Elles sont ensorcelées. En la passant à votre doigt, vous acceptez votre part du serment sorcier.

\- Un serment inviolable ? Demanda Lily. Et vous faites quoi des cas de tortures et d'imperium en cas de captures ?

\- Très bonne question miss Evans, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace, reprit McGonagall. Même si l'on s'est inspiré des serments inviolables, la punition diffère dans ce cas ci. Briser le serment n'entraîne pas la mort. Mais il permettra au professeur Dumbledore d'être automatiquement au courant si violation il y a. Et donc de nous renseigner sur l'emplacement et l'identité du traître afin que l'on puisse prendre les mesures appropriées : comme Azkaban.

\- Parfait, dit Lily en tendant la main pour s'approprier l'une des bagues, elle la glissa à son annulaire et celle-ci se rajusta automatiquement à son doigt avant de disparaître complètement.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce imitèrent Lily et enfilèrent leur bague qui devint aussitôt invisible.

\- D'autres questions ? Demanda Dumbledore, personne ne s'exprima. Très bien, la réunion est finie, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités habituelles. A part vous miss Evans, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

\- Oui professeur, dit Lily.

La pièce se vida peu à peu, bientôt il ne resta que James, Remus, Sirius, Lily et Dumbledore. Dumbledore haussa les sourcils en observant les jeunes hommes à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, ils quittèrent alors la pièce en ronchonnant. James savait qu'il n'y avait pas de négociations possibles avec le vieil homme.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lily ressortir de la pièce avec un grand sourire sur le visage, suivi de Dumbledore qui demanda à James de donner l'autorisation à Lily de transplaner au sein du manoir.

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était interdite de sortie ?

\- Miss Evans a eu l'amabilité d'accepter une mission, donc à partir d'aujourd'hui elle aura le droit de se déplacer comme elle veut. J'estime qu'elle est entièrement remise et donc qu'elle peut maintenant prendre soin d'elle. Néanmoins pour éviter de prendre des risques inutiles, j'aimerais que vous continuiez à l'héberger Mr. Potter, jusqu'à temps qu'on mette la main sur Alecto Carrow du moins.

\- Très bien, acquiesça James en tendant sa baguette vers Lily pour lancer le sort lui donnant l'autorisation de se déplacer en dehors et en dedans de la propriété.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée à vous tous et prenez soin de vous, rajouta Albus avant de disparaître.

\- Comment est ce que tu as réussi à le convaincre ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Tu ne le sauras jamais. Bon, je rentre à la maison ! Je vais au moins faire une valise si je dois habiter encore un moment ici. Au moins, j'aurais mes propres affaires.

\- Je t'accompagne, dis Remus, sous le regard suspicieux de Lily il rajouta : Je dois aussi récupérer des affaires de chez moi.

\- Parfait. On y va ? »

James les regarda disparaître silencieusement. Il se demandait si la mission que Dumbledore avait confié à Lily avait un rapport avec Severus Rogue.


	5. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange

Helloooo, tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard de publication! Je suis partie en vacances et j'ai juste été assez conne pour oublier mon ordinateur. Mais je suis de retour là pour de bon, donc mon rythme de publication va reprendre  
Ensuite merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est lue et appréciée

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

 **Chapitre 5: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

Lily transplana directement dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupée chez James ces derniers jours des deux grosses valises à la main. Etant donné qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait encore rester, elle avait pris ses précautions. Elle avait empaqueté tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se sentir un peu plus chez elle. Ses vêtements, ses chaussures, ses affaires de toilettes, ses cahiers et même son ours en peluche, Todd. Elle avait aussi vidé son frigo et le contenu de ses placards. Elle se saisit des sachets de course et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de tout placer.

Sirius était assis sur la petite table ronde qui agrémentait un coin de la pièce, un bol de céréales à la main.

« Oh de la nourriture, s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers Lily et en lui arrachant ses paquets des mains.

\- Oui j'ai ramené tout ce qu'il y avait chez moi.

\- Mmm, tu fais quoi à manger ?

\- Rien du tout, je dois aller régler des trucs. Mais il reste encore des lasagnes d'hier. Et sinon tu es grand, tu peux te faire à manger tout seul.

\- Mais tu cuisines mieux ! Bouda Sirius. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va mourir de faim maintenant que tu as le droit de sortir ?

\- Tu te débrouillais bien avant moi non ? Je pense que tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller après…

\- Tu es la pire maman du monde.

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère Sirius, soupira Lily avant de quitter la cuisine.

\- Tu vas où d'ailleurs ? cria le brun alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

\- Au bureau.

\- Je viens aussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui il faut que j'aille acheter un livre chez Fleury et Bott, avança ce dernier nonchalamment.

\- Il y a deux secondes tu pensais qu'on allait dîner.

\- Oui mais j'y serais allé après coup quand même.

\- Très bien, tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, dit-il en enfournant les céréales restantes d'un coup. Juste… mm…des chaussures, rajouta-t-il en mâchant, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation, se moqua Lily.

\- Tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même pour ça, maman de merde, riposta-t-il. »

Une fois devant les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, Lily lança un regard suspicieux à Sirius qui la suivait toujours.

« Fleury et Bott c'est de l'autre côté, fit remarquer Lily froidement.

\- Je sais mais je me suis dis qu'on pourrait faire ça ensemble, répondit Sirius innocemment. Je t'accompagne voir ton boss et tu m'accompagnes acheter le bouquin. En plus j'ai besoin de tes conseils vu que tu es un véritable petit rat de bibliothèque.

\- Tu sais que tu es insupportable?

\- Oui, maman, fit-il en éclatant de rire. »

* * *

Lily pénétra dans les bureaux et salua chaleureusement la secrétaire qui lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Lily avait prétexté une grave pneumonie pour expliquer son absence au journal étant donné qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à parler ouvertement de l'attaque. Elle laissa Sirius à l'accueil pour aller voir son patron. Une fois devant son bureau elle inspira un grand coup avant de toquer à sa porte.

« Entrez ! Ah Miss. Evans, vos petites vacances étaient agréables ? Vous nous honorez enfin de votre présence ?

\- Quel connard, s'indigna-t-elle, elle se recomposa néanmoins aussitôt avant de répondre, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- J'étais malade, si vous avez besoin d'un certificat médical, je peux vous en apporter un.

\- Tout le monde sait que votre ami travaille à Sainte-Mangouste, et vu qu'il n'a pas l'air particulièrement à cheval sur la morale, cela m'étonnerait que votre certificat ait une quelconque valeur.

\- Tant pis alors. Sur quoi je peux travailler ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas reçu votre article sur Barjow et Beurk.

\- Je l'ai ramené avec moi, déclara-t-elle en le posant sur le bureau.

Il survola l'article des yeux avant de demander, suspicieusement :

\- Avez-vous une quelconque preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

\- A part mon témoignage, non.

\- Je ne peux pas publier ça.

\- POURQUOI ? S'emporta Lily.

\- Les noms que vous citez. Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Black sont des membres très influents de notre société. Le journal pourrait être poursuivi pour diffamation.

\- Comment est ce qu'on pourrait être poursuivi pour diffamation s'il suffit simplement de leur remonter les manches pour savoir que c'est vrai ?

\- Et s'il n'y a rien une fois qu'on les remonte ses manches ? Bref, écrivez autre chose. Parlez de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui s'en vient, ou de la nouvelle collection de Madame Guipure. Bref, parlez d'autre chose. Je veux un article demain. Et pas de bêtises dans ce genre. »

Lily fulminait, elle claqua la porte derrière elle et traversa le couloir à grande enjambée sans un regard pour ses collègues qui essayaient de la saluer. Elle arrivait au hall d'entrée, où Sirius était en pleine discussion avec Liza.

« On se barre, lança-t-elle en direction de Sirius.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, railla Liza, ça va ? Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Pas d'humeur.

\- Le boss a fait son con ?

\- Il ne fait pas son con, il est con tout simplement.

\- Vas y, gueule plus fort et on sera toutes les deux licenciées, la gronda Liza.

\- Rien à foutre. On est en plein milieu d'une guerre et cet abruti veut parler chiffon et balais !

\- C'est important la mode. T'imagine si tu te fais tuer alors que tu es en jogging ? La honte quand même ! plaisanta Liza. Bon moi je retourne au boulot. Sirius c'était un plaisir de te croiser, rajouta-t-elle en lui offrant son plus charmant sourire.

\- Bonne journée, répondit Sirius en l'observant s'éloigner d'un pas chaloupé avec attention un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu peux arrêter de lui mater le cul qu'on puisse se barrer ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que j'allais dire ça un jour, mais waouh Lily tu réussis à être encore plus insupportable que d'habitude !

\- Je suis de mauvaise humeur !

\- Ah donc en temps normal c'est la toi joyeuse qu'on supporte ? »

* * *

De retour au manoir, Lily s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, saisissant Todd au passage. Elle le serra dans ses bras en inspirant et expirant bruyamment et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Se mettre dans des états pareils ne servait à rien. Au moins maintenant elle avait le droit de sortir et elle allait pouvoir retrouver un semblant de vie sociale et professionnelle. Après quelques instants, elle se redressa et ouvrit ses valises décidant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Le premier truc qu'elle aperçut en ouvrant sa malle était son miroir à double sens. Elle s'en saisit et s'observa un instant dans le reflet avant de prononcer « Dylan ». Ce dernier apparut tout souriant. Ils discutèrent un peu avant que ce dernier ne l'invite à venir diner chez lui. Elle accepta joyeusement et mit un terme à la conversation pour aller se préparer, décidant qu'un bon bain chaud lui ferait du bien.

Lily se prélassait dans son bain mousseux, un verre de vin à la main et de la musique douce en ambiance de fond lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

« Oui ?

\- Euh… C'est James. Est ce que je peux rentrer ? Sirius m'a volé mon shampoing et j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

\- Oui rentre, dit-elle en déposant son verre sur le rebord de la baignoire. Avec autant de mousse autour d'elle, elle était encore plus décente que lorsqu'elle était entièrement habillée.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle de bain une main sur les yeux et l'autre tendu en avant.

« Je ne vois rien promis, est ce que tu peux me passer la bouteille, elle doit être sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Potter, il n'y a rien à voir, soupira-t-elle amusée. Avant de saisir le flacon de shampoing qui était à sa droite. Tiens, c'est ce que tu cherchais je crois, dit-elle en lui tendant le contenant.

\- Oui parfait merci, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux prudemment et en se rapprochant de la baignoire. Il récupéra le contenant, et alors qu'il se retournait brusquement pour partir il glissa sur une flaque d'eau au sol, et tomba maladroitement en arrière, les mains battant le vide alors qu'il tentait désespérément de se retenir à n'importe quoi. N'ayant trouvé aucun support à proximité, il atterrit lamentablement dans la baignoire en éclaboussant violemment toute la pièce, Lily incluse, qui l'observait maintenant la bouche ouverte et les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Dans sa chute, sa main droite avait empoigné l'un des seins de la rousse tandis que l'autre main tenait encore fermement la bouteille de shampoing.

\- POTTER, ENLEVES TA SALLE PATTE DE MON SEIN ! Hurla Lily, une fois remise du choc, et tentant tant bien que mal de se recouvrir avec le peu de mousse restant.

\- Hein ? Sein ? Demanda ce dernier complètement sonné avant de se tourner vers elle. En observant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il comprit bien vite sa méprise et retira sa main tandis que son visage prenait progressivement une teinte cramoisie, rivalisant presque avec les cheveux de Lily.

Lily, les bras autour des genoux, tentait pudiquement de cacher son corps nu dans un bain maintenant à moitié vide en attendant que James veuille bien se relever et quitter la pièce.

\- J'ai même plus besoin de prendre de douche maintenant, blagua difficilement ce dernier, ne se remettant toujours pas du coup qu'il avait pris lorsque sa tête avait cogné le mur durant l'accident.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE ICI ? TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS NUE ?

\- Nue ? répéta-t-il en se retournant pour l'observer avec intérêt.

\- NE ME REGARDE PAS ABRUTI, DEHORS, OUST, SORS D'ICI, cria Lily en lui lançant tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à disposition.

James se releva brutalement en reprenant ses esprits et quitta la salle de bain en s'excusant.

Lily se releva en fulminant et se rinça rapidement avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Son moment venait d'être gâché. Elle éteint les bougies, et se saisit de sa bouteille et de son verre pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Ca va la petite alcolo ?

\- Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Je viens de croiser James et la traînée d'eau savonneuse qu'il a laissée derrière lui. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

\- Cet abruti est tombé dans mon bain, répliqua-t-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre au nez de Sirius Black maintenant mort de rire. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily quitta sa chambre. Elle était pratiquement prête, il ne lui restait plus qu'à peaufiner son maquillage. Elle s'était lissée les cheveux et avait enfilé une combinaison noire qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou ainsi qu'une paire de compensés beige. Une fois son mascara et rouge à lèvres appliqués, elle descendit dans le salon pour prévenir les garçons qu'elle sortait. Sirius l'accueillit à grand coup de sifflements admiratifs qui la firent soupirer de désespoir tandis que Remus la complimenta gentiment sur son apparence et que James eut un sourire nerveux, elle était heureuse qu'il n'ait pas essayé d'engager la conversation, elle ne s'était pas encore remise de l'épisode de la baignoire. Elle les salua avant de transplaner dans le salon de Dylan, où ce dernier et Liza l'accueillirent à renfort d'accolades et d'hurlements. Visiblement, ils avaient commencé à boire sans elle…

* * *

Attablés à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, les jeunes adultes discutaient joyeusement autour d'une glace. Il faisait chaud et Lily était ravie de profiter un peu du soleil après avoir passé tant de temps en intérieur. Beaucoup avaient eu la même idée qu'eux, le glacier était plein à craquer, et le Chemin de Traverse regorgeait de monde. Dylan une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, essayait tant bien que mal d'inverser sa coupe de glace, vide, avec celle de Liza, encore pleine, sans que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte.

« Dégages gros porc !

\- Maiiis je veux de la glace, se plaigna-t-il d'une voix enfantine. Et puis franchement, tu n'en as pas besoin, tu as vu la taille de tes hanches ?

\- Mais je t'emmerde, et toi tu as vu la taille de ton cul ? s'indigna-t-elle en se penchant pour lui retirer sa cigarette des lèvres et tirer dessus.

\- Ta glace contre une clope ?

\- Crevard, même pas en rêve.

\- Ils sont pires que Sirius et Lily tu ne trouves pas, fit remarquer Remus à James, railleur.

\- Mm, grogna ce dernier.

\- Vous avez fait quoi hier, après que je sois partie ? Demanda Lily à Dylan et Liza, interrompant leurs chamailleries.

\- Elle a baisé, elle a baisé, elle a baisé ! s'époumona Dylan, fier de lui.

\- Avec qui ? Et comment tu as fait ? S'étonna Lily.

\- Je suis sortie acheter des cigarettes, et je suis retombée sur le gars que j'avais rencontré à Fleury et Bott.

\- Et donc elle n'est jamais revenue avec les clopes, conclut Dylan.

\- Et c'était bien ? Demanda Lily.

\- On ne veut pas savoir, les interrompit Remus. Liza si tu ne veux pas partager, ne te sens pas forcée, je comprenne que tu sois mal à l'aise avec des gars que tu viens à peine de rencontrer et que…

\- Je m'en fou, le coupa Liza. Bah en fait je m'en souviens plus trop à vrai dire. Après que tu sois partie on a attaqué le whisky à deux avec Dylan. Je me suis juste réveillée chez moi, entièrement habillée, il manquait que ma culotte. D'ailleurs je pense que je l'ai oublié chez lui, j'avais mes règles en plus, il va avoir droit à ma serviette hygiénique.

\- Oh mon dieu, grimaça James. Je n'avais pas besoin d'autant d'informations.

\- Rooh ça va, les règles, le sexe c'est naturel tout ça. Vous les anglais, vous avez des balais profondément enfoncés dans le cul, rajouta-t-elle en les pointant un à un avec sa cigarette tandis qu'elle exhalait une bouffée de fumée.

\- « Nous » les anglais, se moqua Lily, tout de suite les grands mots.

\- Mais tu viens d'où alors ? Demanda Remus, curieux.

\- De France, j'ai fais mes études à l'académie de magie de BeauxBâtons. J'ai quitté la France pour travailler, j'avais besoin d'un changement d'air. Mais vu la situation politique de l'Angleterre actuellement, j'aurais mieux fait d'émigrer au Pakistan.

\- J'avoue, soupira Sirius. Quoique Voldemort commence à avoir des disciples partout dans le monde.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autres choses ? demanda Dylan. Cette guerre me donne la gerbe.

\- Tapette, se moqua Liza.

\- Le jour où on te demandera de soigner un enfant de tout juste neuf ans qui vient d'être défiguré par des mangemorts parce qu'ils ne le jugeaient pas assez « pur » on en reparlera, trancha-t-il en rajustant la monture de ses lunettes de soleil.

\- J'avoue que je ne suis pas contre un sujet de conversation plus léger, soupira James. Au bureau des aurors, on voit des abominations tous les jours aussi.

\- Vous avez pas mal de courage pour faire un métier pareil, déclara la blonde après un moment de réflexion, je suis tellement égoïste que je n'aurais pas tenu une journée je pense.

\- Ah ça ! approuva Dylan.

\- Le noir, il ferme sa gueule, le coupa Liza.

\- La blondasse pétasse mangeuse de grenouilles, elle baisse la tête, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je crois que vous êtes les personnes les plus racistes que j'ai jamais rencontré, soupira Remus incrédule.

\- Nous ne sommes pas racistes, je suis noir et gay…

\- Et sang-mêlé, rajouta Liza.

\- Et débile, enchaîna Lily

\- … Comment pourrais-je être raciste ? continua Dylan sans leur prêter attention.

\- Bon point, affirma Sirius. Et quelle est donc votre opinion sur les loups garous et les vampires ? Enchaîna-t-il sans prêter attention au regard meurtrier de Remus.

\- J'ai déjà couché avec un vampire, répondit Liza avant d'ajouter moqueuse : heureusement que je n'avais pas mes règles cette fois, sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu à l'aventure. Par contre les loups garous, je n'ai jamais essayé !

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire par toutes ses conneries, c'est qu'ils sont comme nous, humains et donc qu'ils peuvent être bons ou mauvais et que cela n'a rien à voir avec leur situation. Bon après c'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux éviter de pisser le sang devant un vampire ou de traîner avec un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, de la même manière qu'il vaut mieux éviter de donner une arme à Lily lorsqu'elle est en colère. Mais à part ça, je ne vois pas de grandes différences.

\- Je ne relèverai pas, ton commentaire était stupide, clama Lily en lui tirant la langue.

\- Tout le monde sait que tu es une folle furieuse. L'autre jour, j'ai vu un film moldu qui m'a fait penser à toi d'ailleurs !

\- Breakfast at Tiffany's ? demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

\- Hulk, répliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire sous le regard meurtrier de Lily.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Sirius.

\- C'est un homme qui se transforme en monstre géant vert dès qu'il perd le contrôle et qui détruit tout autour de lui, expliqua Dylan qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de glousser.

\- Ah oui, tout à fait Lily ça, approuva Sirius. »

Lily leur lança un regard noir avant d'enfourner une énorme cuillérée de glace à la vanille, sa préférée. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien avant d'être interrompus par des hurlements. Se relevant brutalement la baguette à la main, James et Sirius traversèrent la terrasse pour observer ce qu'il se passait dans la rue. L'agitation semblait provenir de là. Ils se figèrent alors devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Le chemin de traverse avait été envahi par des hommes encapuchonnés et la panique avait saisit les passants qui couraient maintenant dans tous les sens essayant d'éviter les sortilèges en rafale qui s'abattaient sur eux.

« LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE SE FAIT ATTAQUER PAR DES MANGEMORTS, hurla James qui avait été le premier à reprendre ses esprits. TROUVEZ UN ABRI ET APPELEZ LES RENFORTS, ON VA ALLER SE BATTRE NOUS.

Liza les avait rejoints, elle était étrangement calme pour une situation pareille contrairement à Dylan qui commençait à paniquer.

\- Ils sont en surnombre, et il y a plein de civils sur le chemin de traverse. Si vous foncez dans la bataille maintenant, vous allez faire plus de mal que de bien. Il nous faut un plan.

\- ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS ! Hurla James, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

\- POTTER TU NE BOUGE PAS D'ICI, hurla cette fois Liza de manière autoritaire. Très bien. On va dire que le glacier est notre QG étant donné qu'on n'a pas le temps de trouver mieux. Dylan, tu reste ici, et tu t'occupes des blessés. Préviens également les renforts, et dis leur de faire trois équipes : une qui va arriver par l'allée des embrumes, une par le chaudron baveur et l'autre par chez Ollivander, il faut encercler l'ennemi si on veut avoir une chance, occupes toi aussi de la protection des lieux, on va essayer de rassembler le maximum de civil ici, donc je ne veux aucun mangemort à l'intérieur. Lily et Remus vous venez avec nous. Potter, Black vous passez à l'avant et votre seul mot d'ordre est l'attaque, vous venez de grandes familles de sorciers, traduction, Voldemort vous veut dans ses rangs, aucun mangemort n'osera vous tuer avant d'avoir essayé de vous rallier à la cause. Donc essayez d'en descendre le plus possible. Remus et Lily vous vous occuperez de sauver le plus de civils possibles. Foncez dans le tas, et redirigez les vers le glacier.

Ils obéirent tous sans broncher. Une fois en bas, Lily évalua l'état du pub. Les gens s'étaient réfugiés sous les tables et les chaises leur baguette dans la main. Liza monta sur une table avant de s'époumoner :

\- QUI EST APTE À SE BATTRE ?

Un groupe de jeunes qui ne devaient pas encore avoir dix-sept ans sortirent de leur cachette, ils devaient sûrement être là pour profiter de leurs dernières semaines de vacances avant Poudlard.

\- SÉRIEUSEMENT ? VOUS ALLEZ LAISSER DES GOSSES RISQUER LEUR VIE POUR PROTÉGER LES VOTRES BANDES DE LÂCHES ?

D'autres sortirent de leur cachette.

\- PARFAIT, MAINTENANT ÉCOUTEZ MOI BIEN, J'AI BESOIN QUE VOUS VOUS METTIEZ EN ÉQUIPE DE DEUX, ET QUE CHACUN ASSURE LES ARRIERES DE L'AUTRE. IDEALEMENT QUELQU'UN ATTAQUE ET L'AUTRE DÉFEND. ESSAYEZ DE REGROUPER LE PLUS DE CIVILS QUE VOUS TROUVEZ ET RAMMENEZ LES ICI, MON AMI SERA LA POUR LES SOIGNER, SI VOUS AVEZ LE CHOIX ENTRE SAUVER UNE VIE, ET ABATTRE UN MANGEMORT, SAUVEZ UNE VIE. DES RENFORTS VONT BIENTÔT ARRIVER ET EUX S'OCCUPERONT DES MANGEMORTS, NOUS NOTRE OBJECTIF EST DE LIMITER LES DÉGÂTS. ET SURTOUT PAS DE QUARTIERS, SI VOUS AVEZ DES SCRUPULES, RESTEZ ICI. CE QUE VOUS N'OSEREZ PAS FAIRE A UN MANGEMORT, LUI LE FERA SANS SOURCILLER A VOTRE MERE, VOTRE FRERE OU A VOS ENFANTS. ALORS AUCUNE PITIÉ !

Les sorciers acquiescèrent, la peur avait laissé place à de la détermination.

\- TRES BIEN, TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS MAINTENANT ! ET RESTEZ GROUPÉS. SI ON RESTE ENSEMBLE, ON SERA PLUS FORTS !

La quinzaine de sorciers qu'ils avaient réussis à réunir leur emboîta le pas, Sirius et James à l'avant suivit de près par Remus et Lily.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Lily évalua l'état des lieux, elle repéra tout de suite un petit garçon en larmes accroché aux jambes de sa mère qui tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher dans la cavité présente entre les murs de deux bâtiments. Sa baguette à la main, et lançant des sorts en chemin sur tous les mangemorts qu'elle apercevait sans vraiment prendre le temps de vérifier si elle avait visé juste ou pas, Lily parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la petite famille. Elle ordonna à la mère de saisir son enfant et les raccompagna sans peine jusqu'au glacier. Une fois les deux civils à l'intérieur, elle rebroussa chemin. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre un couple encerclé par les hommes encapuchonnés, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un mangemort. S'agrippant à sa baguette, elle recula de quelques pas en position défensive.

« Lily Evans, quel plaisir de te rencontrer, cracha une voix féminine que la rousse ne reconnut pas.

\- J'aurais aimé parler d'un plaisir partagé mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es… rétorqua Lily.

\- Je m'appelle Alecto Carrow ma jolie, répondit l'inconnue.

\- Et merde, maugréa Lily

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, pesta Alecto avant de s'époumoner : _Endoloris !_

Lily bondit sur le côté pour éviter la trajectoire du sort.

\- Quelle originalité ! Je vois que toi et ton frère avait eu la même éducation, se moqua la rousse, assez déplorable si je puis me permettre, rajouta-t-elle. Avant d'enchaîner avec un sort de désarmement qui n'atteint pas sa cible.

 _\- Confundo,_ répliqua Alecto avant d'enchaîner avec un sort d'explosion.

Lily plongea au sol en se bouchant les oreilles alors que le pan de mur derrière elle s'effondrait dans un fracas abominable. Néanmoins, elle ne put échapper au bout de mur qui s'effondra sur sa jambe à gauche, lui broyant les os au passage. Elle hurla de douleur, mais se ressaisissant rapidement elle se débarrassa de la pierre qui écrabouillait sa jambe d'un coup de baguette. Livide, elle tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses mains, elle avait repéré une faille dans le mur qui pourrait lui servir d'abris. Malheureusement, Alecto (qui n'avait prévu de lui laisser aucun répit) enchaîna :

« _Impero !_

Lily sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de son corps, envoyant valser tous ses tracas. Elle se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien, et tellement légère, elle aurait pu s'envoler. Sa jambe ne lui faisait même plus mal, elle sourit béatement alors qu'une phrase lui encombrait l'esprit : _tue l'enfant_

Mais quel enfant ? Ah… elle le voyait maintenant… un petit rouquin en larmes qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans et qu'Alecto tenait serré contre elle.

 _\- Tue l'enfant._

Lily s'appuya sur ses mains, et se laissa rouler sur le côté. Si elle arrivait à peser de tout son poids sur la droite, elle pourrait se relever.

 _\- Tue l'enfant._

Oui oui, ça vient. Il faut juste que j'arrive à me relever, arrête de me presser, pesta Lily contre elle-même. Elle savait qu'obéir à l'ordre lui procurerait une satisfaction immense… d'un autre côté, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait faire ça. Ce petit garçon avait l'air parfaitement innocent. En quoi le tuer pouvait être la bonne chose à faire ?

 _\- TUE L'ENFANT._

Lily se pressa, ignorant les tremblements qui agitaient son corps, et réussit à se redresser. D'un geste brutal, elle dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui obstruaient sa vue. Devant elle, se dressait l'enfant. Quelques pas de plus et elle l'aurait directement dans son champ de vision.

Elle sautilla vers la droite, étant donné que sa jambe pour une raison inconnue ne semblait plus fonctionner et leva sa baguette.

 _\- TUE-LE ! VAS-Y !_

Lily rabaissa sa baguette brutalement. Cette voix dans sa tête la dérangeait. Quel manque de politesse de la presser à ce point alors que le garçon ne semblait pas en état de s'évader. Et puis pourquoi était-ce à elle de faire le sale boulot ? Carrow pouvait s'en charger non ? Elle l'avait déjà à portée de main ? Et puis depuis quand entendait-elle des voix dans sa tête ? Surtout une voix aussi nasillarde et désagréable qui lui perçait les tympans.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu_ a _tten_ ds ? Tue-le !

\- Oh tu vas la fermer oui ! Pensa Lily très fort.

 _\- Tues l'enfant !_

\- Et pourquoi donc ? rétorqua Lily, grimaçant sous l'emprise du sortilège.

 _\- Parce que je te l'ordonne !_

\- PERSONNE NE M'ORDONNE QUOIQUE CE SOIT ! Cria Lily à voix haute cette fois.

Aussi brutalement qu'elles étaient apparues, les sensations de légèreté et de béatitude qui s'étaient emparées d'elle disparurent. Lily vacilla légèrement, avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- NON MAIS JE RÊVE, QUELLE PUTAIN DE SEMAINE DE MERDE ! hurla-t-elle en relevant sa baguette prête à attaquer. TU AS SERIEUSEMENT CRU QUE TU ARRIVERAIS A ME FAIRE TUER CE GOSSE ESPECE DE GROSSE TRUIE ? continua-t-elle en enchaînant sortilèges après sortilèges informulés. ENTRE JAMES QUI ME CASSE LES COUILLES PARCE QUE JE SUIS RENTREE TROP TARD HIER, MON APPARTEMENT EN RUINES A CAUSE DE TON FOUTU FRERE, LES DEUX AUTRES MARAUDEURS QUI ME SUIVENT A LA TRACE DES QUE JE QUITTE LE MANOIR, ET TOI QUI ESSAYE SOIT DISANT DE VENGER L'AUTRE CON, J'AI EU MA DOSE !

Lily avait enfin réussi à écarter Alecto de l'enfant. Elle ordonna à ce dernier de s'enfuir vers le glacier avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- ET PUIS TU VIENS DE ME BRISER MA JAMBE GAUCHE, MAINTENANT LES AUTRES CONS VONT AVOIR UNE BONNE EXCUSE POUR M'ENFERMER A NOUVEAU ! MAIS DEVINE QUOI ? IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE SOIS A NOUVEAU PUNIE A CAUSE DE QUELQU'UN DE TA FOUTUE FAMILLE, ALORS QU'ON SOIT BIEN CLAIRS, JE M'EN CONTREFICHE DE TA FOUTUE VENGEANCE, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE CREVE AVANT D'AVOIR FAIS BOUFFER SON JOURNAL A MON PATRON !

Alecto parvint tant bien que mal à éviter l'avalanche de sorts se déferlant sur elle après le choc premier passé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Evans dévier son sort, et encore moins à la voir aussi déchaînée après. Elle se redressa prête à enchaîner avec autant de fougue, même si la rousse avait l'avantage d'être plus douée qu'elle en sortilèges, elle, avait moins de scrupules quant à ceux à utiliser, et surtout, encore l'usage de tout son corps contrairement à son adversaire qui manquait de mobilité de part sa jambe écrasée.

La mangemort redressa sa baguette, profitant du fait que la rousse reprenait son souffle pour attaquer :

 _\- Avada Keda…_

\- Alecto on s'en va, la coupa un homme encapuchonné

\- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée !

\- Les renfortssont arrivés, on part, MAINTENANT !

\- Laisse moi l'achever tu sais ce qu'elle a fait à Amycus.

\- C'est un ordre... du Maître.

\- Très bien, très bien. Evans, on se reverra sois en sûre. Et tu n'auras pas autant de chance la prochaine fois », cracha la femme avant de disparaître avec son acolyte dans un pop sonore.

Lily, sonnée, s'effondra sur le sol. La respiration saccadée, elle prit appuie sur ses avants bras pour évaluer les dégâts. Effectivement, aurors et médicomages avaient envahis les lieux, et fait fuir les mangemorts. Soulagée, elle se relaissa tomber au sol au bord de l'évanouissement, hantée par la voix étrangement familière du mangemort qui lui avait sauvé la vie.


	6. Vodka et patriarcat

**Chapitre 6 : Vodka et patriarcat**

C'est allongée sur le ventre en larmes qu'Amos Diggory la retrouva. Ils avaient effectué leur scolarité ensemble, avaient été assez proches et étaient même sortis ensemble avant de se perdre de vue à la fin de Poudlard. Il s'accroupit à son niveau, et lui tapota doucement l'épaule :

« Lily ?

\- Hey ! répondit-elle en relevant le visage, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

\- Lily, je vais devoir te bouger, pour qu'on puisse te transporter à l'hôpital… et je ne vais pas te mentir, cela va te faire extrêmement mal…

\- Non ! Pas l'hôpital ! Il faut que je retrouve mes amis, murmura-t-elle.

Amos s'agenouilla alors, et la retourna le plus délicatement possible vers lui, sous le flot imaginatif d'insultes de Lily. Elle avait déjà maudit la descendance de Merlin sur trois générations avant qu'il ait réussi à les relever.

Une fois sur ses jambes, Lily dans ses bras il commenta :

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si horrible !

\- Parle pour toi ! grommela la jeune femme qui avait la jambe maintenant immobilisée par un sort qu'Amos avait jeté. J'ai l'impression d'être paralysée.

\- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton tempérament depuis Poudlard…

\- J'espère que c'est un compliment. On doit aller au glacier, c'est là que l'on s'est séparé… je dois les retrouver…

\- Mmm autoritaire !

Amos se dirigea vers le glacier, sous les « aïe » stridents de Lily à chaque pas qu'il effectuait. Exaspéré il commenta :

\- J'allais te dire à quel point je t'admirai pour ton sang froid et ta patience mais tu es un vrai bébé en fait.

\- La bataille est finie, j'ai le droit de me plaindre !

\- C'est vrai…

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce que Dylan se précipite vers eux !

« Lily bébé ! Oh Dieu Merci tu vas bien… Beurk qu'est ce qui est arrivée à ta jambe !

\- Quelle délicatesse, soupira Amos.

\- Oh bonjour, rajouta Dylan en le remarquant enfin, Je m'appelle Dylan et toi ? Rajouta-t-il charmeur.

\- Sérieusement ? Dylan ? Sérieusement ? l'interrompit Lily. Arrêtes de réfléchir avec ton truc et dis-moi où sont les autres ? Est-ce qu'ils sont blessés ?

\- Liza a le dos méchamment brûlé, Sirius s'est pris un sort de _videntrailles_ mais mal jeté… ses organes sont toujours à l'intérieur mais il va falloir recoudre le tout et il a une côte fêlée. J'ai déjà envoyé les deux à Sainte-Mangouste. Remus est intact, et James aussi étant donné que je viens de réparer son nez cassé. Et toi direction Sainte-Mangouste fissa. Il va falloir quelques nuits à ta jambe pour retrouver son aspect normal.

\- Et le bilan total ?

\- Deux morts, et une cinquantaine de blessés, ce qui incroyablement faible pour une attaque surprise de cette envergure, répondit Amos.

\- Qui sont les deux ?

\- Un couple d'octogénaire… Ils n'avaient aucune chance, les mangemorts sont tombés sur eux en arrivant.

\- Lily ! S'exclama James en arrivant, il avait l'air essoufflé et Remus lui emboitait le pas. On t'a cherché partout ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je ne suis pas morte. Donc bien je suppose, répliqua-t-elle laconiquement.

\- Je t'emmène à St-Mangouste, rajouta Amos, mon sort sur ta jambe va bientôt se dissiper.

\- On vous suit, rajouta Dylan. Il ne reste plus grand monde ici de toute façon, et il reste assez de médicomages pour couvrir le reste. »

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement, avant de transplaner.

* * *

La salle d'accueil de Saint-Mangouste ressemblait maintenant à un dortoir, les employés avaient rempli la pièce de lit qui étaient pour la plupart occupés. Des infirmières accouraient en tout sens, et la réception était bondée de gens. Cela rappelait à Lily les films moldus qu'elle regardait avec ses parents sur la première ou deuxième guerre mondiale.

Amos la déposa sur l'un des lits en lui assurant que c'était provisoire, ils avaient besoin tout d'abord de déterminer qui allait passer la nuit ou pas avant d'assigner les chambres. L'hôpital n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de patients d'un coup, le nombre de places étaient limitées. Lily lui sourit avant de se laisser tomber sur ses oreillers. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla brutalement, et se releva paniquée. Avant de soupirer de soulagement en se rappelant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et de se relaisser tomber.

« Bonsoir princesse, bien dormi ? Lui demanda une voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille.

\- Black, tu ne te vide plus de tes organes ?

\- De un, rien n'est jamais sorti, ce triso de mangemort était à chier en sortilèges, et de deux content que tu sois vivante aussi.

Lily sourit, elle se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et jeta un œil à sa jambe qui était plongée maintenant dans une sorte de potion gluante verdâtre. En tournant la tête elle se rendit compte que Sirius torse nu, avait un bandage qui lui recouvrait le ventre, à ses côtés, Remus lui souriait gentiment et James dormait profondément sur l'un des canapés qui entourait son lit.

\- Où sont Liza et Dylan ?

\- Ils sont allés nous chercher à manger. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Okay, répondit Lily avant de recoucher.

\- Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit la voix inquiète de Liza :

\- Elle s'est réveillée ?

\- Oui, et elle est toujours aussi agréable ! Précisa Sirius, en ignorant Lily qui lui tirait la langue.

\- On est allé dans Londres moldus, burger frites ça vous va ?

\- Ouiii, répondirent-ils en cœurs.

\- Il faut réveiller James, je peux je peux ? Supplia Dylan.

\- Ne te dérange surtout pas, sourit Remus.

\- Cooool, rajouta le métis en sortant un pot de ketchup des sacs qu'il transportait et en vidant son contenu sur le visage du brun à lunettes.

En sentant le liquide s'écouler sur son visage, James se releva précipitamment en hurlant, sa baguette dressée. Déboussolé, il observa perplexe ses amis se tordre de rire, et en passant une main sur son visage, et grimaça en reconnaissant la sauce.

« Bande d'abrutis ! S'écria-t-il, avant de saisir un des mouchoirs que Remus lui tendait pour se débarbouiller.

\- Bien dormi princesse ? Se moqua Lily.

\- Au moins je ne ronfle pas comme une truie moi, bouda James.

\- Aaah les ronflements de Lily.

\- Vous en rajoutez, c'est mignon, répondit cette dernière le visage cramoisi.

\- Mignon ? Pour un cochon peut-être mais pas pour un être humain, la coupa Sirius.

\- Bon on mange ? la sauva Remus. »

Liza et Dylan distribuèrent les sachets qu'ils avaient apportés, et tous se précipitèrent vers leurs sandwichs. Ils étaient affamés. Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Mais au bout de quelques bouchées, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de faire le pitre :

« Vous imaginez si ce que je bouffe ressors direct par le trou que j'ai dans le ventre, sans passer par la case digestion.

\- Sirius, on mange ! le réprimanda Remus.

\- Qui t'a fait ça d'ailleurs ? Demanda Lily.

\- Aucune idée, il a gardé son masque.

\- Et toi Lily ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda James.

\- Alecto Carrow, la sœur de l'autre malade. Je hais cette famille, je me demande à quoi ressemblent les parents, ils devaient sûrement être frères et sœurs pour avoir eu une progéniture aussi dérangée, soupira Lily. Et toi Liza, les brûlures ?

\- La salope de Bellatrix. J'ai réussi à lui arracher son masque quand je l'ai désarmé. Tous tarés dans cette famille aussi, surtout le clébard qu'on se trimballe !

\- Ta gueule, dit Sirius.

\- Ta gueule qui ? Répondit Liza

\- Ta gueule maîtresse suprême, chuchota ce dernier.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien entendu, se moqua Liza.

\- Maitresse suprême, répéta-t-il plus fort sous les yeux ébahis des quatre autres.

\- On a raté un épisode non ? Demanda Remus.

\- Durant la bataille, le petit et faible Sirius a failli y laisser la peau. Heureusement que la magnifique Liza était là pour le protéger et le tirer de ce mauvais pas, récita Sirius boudeur sous les éclats de rire de ses amis.

Lily s'essuya les larmes des yeux, avant de demander :

\- Vraiment ? Liza ?

\- J'ai trouvé que Black était beaucoup trop macho et arrogant et qu'il avait besoin d'une leçon d'humilité. J'ai échangé ma dette de vie contre ça, et ça vaut entièrement le coup.

Lily rigola un bon coup avant de laisser tomber sur son matelas, et dire que quelques heures plus tôt seulement ils risquaient tous leur vie sur le champ de bataille. C'était un miracle qu'ils s'en soient tous aussi bien sortis. Avec ses parents, Liza et Dylan étaient les personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie en ce moment. Et son séjour au Manoir l'avait énormément rapprochée des maraudeurs. Elle adorait débattre avec Remus, et se chamailler avec Sirius. Et même si elle était moins proche de James, et que leur relation était plus ambigüe, elle ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans ces trois guignols.

Elle sentit son matelas s'affaisser et en relevant la tête elle remarqua que Liza s'était glissée entre ses draps, heureusement qu'elle avait été placée dans une chambre durant son sommeil, avec le boucan que ses amis faisaient, ils auraient été rapidement tous éjectés. Néanmoins cela aussi voulait dire qu'elle allait passer la nuit à l'hôpital, ce qui était loin de lui faire plaisir.

« Pousse ton gros cul, je n'ai presque pas de place !

\- Tu te moques de moi ? C'est MON lit, et je suis handicapée en plus.

\- Handicapée ? Comment tu dis déjà ? Ah oui : tout de suite les grands mots ! Ca va, c'est qu'une petite jambe écrabouillée, et moi j'ai qu'un petit dos en compote. En plus avec toutes les potions analgésiques qu'ils nous ont fait prendre on ne sent plus grand chose.

\- Mmm, deux filles un lit.

\- Ta gueule Black, renchérirent les filles en cœur.

\- Bon étant donné que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne va rien se passer de plus dans ce lit, je vais devoir vous quitter pour aller remplir un rapport de mission au ministère. James, il faut que tu viennes aussi ! Précisa Sirius en se relevant.

\- Il ne va rien se passer dans ce lit Lily ? demanda Liza, espiègle en enroulant une des mèches de cheveux de Lily autour de son doigt la bouche en cœur.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, répliqua Lily, en rapprochant délicatement son visage de celui de Liza sous les yeux étonnés, voire choqués, de Sirius.

\- Tu ne devais pas y aller Black ? Demanda la brune en se rapprochant encore plus de son amie.

\- Euh… non, ça va… je vais peut-être rester, ça peut attendre… euh…

Les filles, au ralenti, entreprirent de rapprocher leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce que ces dernières se touchent. Elles éclatèrent alors de rire, avant de lui lancer un coussin dessus en le traitant au passage de sale chien pervers. Il ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la pièce, suivi d'un James mort de rire.

\- Tu veux essayer la même chose Remus ? Demanda alors Dylan, innocemment.

\- Euh non, ça va aller, merci pour la proposition, répondit Remus mal à l'aise et rougissant.

\- Dylan, soupira Lily exaspérée !

\- Bah quoi ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien non ?

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose à propos de ton obsession pour les hétérosexuels, rajouta Liza maintenant allongée sur le côté, sa tête dans la main.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, bouda Dylan. Et je dois y aller, le travail m'attend de toute façon.

\- Oh le petit chou s'est vexé, se moqua Lily. Et toi Remus ? Rien de plus intéressant à faire que nous tenir compagnie ?

\- Malheureusement non. On m'a assigné comme chien de garde.

\- QUOI ? POURQUOI ENCORE ? s'écria Lily en se redressant brusquement, assenant par la même occasion un coup de coude à Liza.

\- Si Carrow a pu t'avoir en plein Chemin de Traverse, pourquoi pas à Ste-Mangouste ?

\- Et merde… Je le savais, j'en ai marre, la vie est une pute, j'aurais du tuer cette conasse au lieu d'essayer de la désarmer...

\- Quel optimisme ! Remarqua Amos, en pénétrant dans la chambre. Il avait revêtu sa blouse de médicomage, et portait deux potions dans sa main.

\- Mademoiselle Dupuis, n'avais je pas précisé que vous deviez vous reposer.

\- Si, c'est ce que je fais, répliqua Liza en posant la main sur son cœur.

\- Et durant votre sieste vous avez eu l'occasion de quitter l'hôpital, d'y revenir et de changer de chambre ?

\- Je suis somnambule, tenta la jeune femme un sourire coupable aux lèvres.

\- J'espère au moins que vous ne donnez pas le mauvais exemple à Lily, soupira Amos en souriant.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a le droit à Lily et que moi je dois me contenter d'un mademoiselle Dupuis ? Vous favorisez vos patients maintenant ?

\- Parce que je le connais idiote, soupira Lily. Alors ?

\- Tu devrais recouvrir l'usage complet de ta jambe d'ici deux jours. La potion prend du temps à agir étant donné que tous les os de ta jambe ont été écrasés, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Quant à vous Liza, il va malheureusement falloir que vous passiez la nuit dans votre chambre, et pas celle de Lily, car des infirmières sont censées passer vous changer vos onguents d'ici trois heures et vos chambres ne sont même pas dans le même département.

\- Qui savait qu'un dos brûlé pouvait gâcher une pyjama party ? questionna Liza narquoise. Et vous docteur, vous avez l'air épuisé, une petite sieste vous ferait le plus grand bien rajouta-t-elle en tapotant l'espace sur le lit entre elle et Lily.

\- Euh… merci mais j'ai du travail, rajouta Diggory les oreilles cramoisies en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Bonne soirée. Et Lily je repasserai demain pour voir si la potion a agit comme il le fallait.

\- Merci Amos, et ça me fait plaisir de te revoir après tant d'années.

\- Moi aussi Lily, lui sourit gentiment le médicomage, tu m'avais manquée.

\- Parfait, ignorez moi surtout… se plaignit Liza.

\- Chuuut, la coupa Dylan, ils discutent.

\- Euh… je vais vous laisser, rajouta Amos incertain, je ne voudrais pas te déranger avec tes amis Lily. A demain !

\- Et voilà ! tu as fais fuir le beau médecin qui draguait Lily, reprocha Dylan à Liza.

\- Il ne me draguait pas, précisa Lily.

\- Biensûr que si, dit Liza, tu m'as complètement volée la vedette, JE le draguais et il TE regardait. Quel échec !

\- Attends… Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc, est ce que c'est Amos comme dans Amos Diggory ? Ton amour d'adolescente ? questionna Dylan.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

\- Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de serdaigle, premier de la classe, ambitieux et respectueux?

\- Un sportif ET un intello ? C'est mignon ça, commenta Liza. Un peu ton homme idéal quoi…

\- Oh je me souviens ! s'exclama enfin Remus. Vous étiez sortis ensemble à Poudlard non ?

\- Il est lent le petit, commenta la brune.

\- BON, s'exclama Lily, et si on arrêtait de parler de ma vie sentimentale.

\- Il te draguait complètement, rajouta Remus.

\- VOILA ! MERCI REMUS ! S'écria Dylan. Bon, je peux partir maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi. Je vous laisse les poulettes, le devoir m'appelle. »

Ils discutèrent encore une petite heure avant que Lily ne s'endorme en plein milieu d'une phrase. Ils interprétèrent ça comme un signal, et Victoria se releva pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Affalé sur le canapé, et alors que ses yeux commençaient à peine à se fermer, Remus entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit les yeux, et attrapa sa baguette sous ses gardes, avant de reconnaître les cheveux en bataille de son ami.

« James ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- On a fini de remplir la paperasserie avec Sirius… et je ne voulais pas laisser Lily seule.

\- Elle n'est pas seule…

\- Je sais mais… il faut que…

\- Très bien, répondit Remus, je vais rentrer alors. Essaye de dormir un peu, le canapé n'est pas particulièrement confortable mais on a eu une longue journée.

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas », murmura James reconnaissant en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il prit la place de son ami et observa silencieusement la jeune femme dormir. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, après les évènements de la veille, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réussi à surmonter ça. Il s'était comporté comme le plus parfait des abrutis. Incapable de dormir, il était descendu se faire une tisane… et c'est là qu'il l'avait entendu rentrer. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement discrète non plus. Singulièrement éméchée, elle s'était prise les pieds dans la moquette et avait atterri sur la table basse. James se rappelait s'être précipité vers le salon, inquiet, avant de tomber sur Lily, les cheveux en pétard, et les joues en feu. Elle lui avait sourit gentiment en tentant de chuchoter un « Bonsoir James » qu'elle finit plutôt par crier, persuadée d'être discrète. Oui, Lily Evans était définitivement saoule, il ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais vu dans cet état.

« Tu es rentrée seule ? demanda James.

\- Oui, toute seule, comme une grande, répondit-elle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, s'appuyant à l'aide d'une de ses mains sur le mur… elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'équilibre.

\- Tu ne tiens même pas debout, rétorqua James, agacé. T'imagine si les mangemorts avaient choisis ce moment pour t'attaquer ?

\- Qu'ils viennent, je suis prête à me battre, répondit Lily.

\- Avec quoi ? Ton haleine d'alcoolique ? demanda-t-il ironique. James ne savait pas ce qui le prenait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi désagréable, ni en quoi le fait qu'elle soit rentrée saoule au milieu de la nuit sans protection l'enrageait à ce point.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Cria cette fois Lily, énervée, mais ne réussissant toujours pas à se tenir droite.

\- Tu es EN PROTECTION RAPPROCHÉE Lily ? Ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas censée sortir faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heures, habillée comme une prostituée, et revenir torchée incapable de marcher droit.

\- NON MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MÊLE ESPÈCE DE CONNARD DE MACHO. C'EST TOI LA PUTE, JE M'HABILLE COMME JE VEUX, JE SORS QUAND JE VEUX, ET JE BOIS AUTANT QUE JE VEUX C'EST COMPRIS ? Je n'ai aucun, mais alors, aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à toi James Potter ! Finit-elle, essoufflée, en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu habite chez moi non ?

\- Pas par choix ! Et si c'est comme ça, je me casse, maintenant, fulmina Lily en se précipitant vers les escaliers, sûrement avec l'intention de refaire ses valises.

Il la rattrapa en chemin, et soupira :

\- Arrêtes tes conneries tu veux !

\- Non mais je rêve, c'est toi qui as complètement pété les plombs Potter ! Ne me touche pas, et ne me parle pas, je ne veux plus voir ta face c'est clair ? Espèce de bouse phallocentrique !

Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, Lily avait de l'imagination en terme de jurons, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait entendu une telle expression. James soupira de lassitude, il ne savait pas pourquoi cette femme lui faisait toujours perdre les pédales, il devenait tout ce qu'il détestait en sa présence.

\- J'étais juste inquiet pour toi, on est censé te protéger je te rappelle.

\- NON, vous êtes censés faire RIEN DU TOUT. JE suis censée me protéger, et vous me gardez à portée de main pour vous donner bonne conscience. « Oh la pauvre Lily est menacée de mort, Oh la pauvre Lily a besoin d'un chevalier servant ». Mais TU SAIS QUOI POTTER, je n'ai PAS BESOIN d'être patronisée ou couvée. Je peux me débrouiller seule, comme je l'ai toujours fais, malgré ce que la conasse de Pétunia raconte, déclara-t-elle tout en retirant ses chaussures pour les jeter à la tête de James qui avait reculé de quelques pas et qui évita ses talons compensés de justesse.

Son monologue s'éternisa encore pendant un moment, James n'avait pas l'air d'y comprendre grand-chose excepté les quelques prénoms qu'il arrivait à distinguer entre deux flots de paroles. Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'ouvrir sa gueule. Folle de rage, elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, et lui tapait le torse à chacune de ses affirmations :

« Quelle société de merde ! Je n'en peux plus ! Sous prétexte d'avoir une foutue baguette entre les jambes des abrutis comme toi se permettent d'essayer de contrôler MON corps. »

« Non mon vagin ne me rend pas incapable de me défendre seule, j'ai toujours eu de meilleures notes que toi Potter, et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ton aide, ce n'est pas AUJOURD'HUI que ça va arriver »

« Deux semaines, DEUX semaines que je suis enfermée dans ton foutu manoir, et quand j'ai enfin la permission de sortir, tu OSES me faire la morale »

« Mais tu aimerais quoi Potter, me tenir en laisse et me foutre dans une niche ? Tu aimerais que j'abois et que je remue la queue à chaque fois que tu rentre du boulot ? »

James venait d'ouvrir les portes de l'enfer. Impulsivement, il immobilisa les mains de Lily. Et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Prise de cours, elle se laissa faire au début avant de se reprendre et de lui mordre la lèvre.

« AIE ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Toi qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu sais qu'immobiliser quelqu'un et profiter de lui c'est du viol ?

\- Pas quand la personne en a autant envie que toi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

\- Tu t'es littéralement collée contre moi quand je t'ai embrassé.

\- N'importe quoi… Oh et puis, je vais sûrement ne plus m'en souvenir demain, soupira-t-elle d'un coup en s'accrochant à son t-shirt pour le tirer vers elle avant de l'embrasser.

James n'en revenait pas, Lily Evans était entrain de l'embrasser. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait imaginé ce moment, adolescent… et là, ça se produisait vraiment. Bon bien sûr dans ses fantasmes elle n'avait pas un goût de vodka et de nicotine, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre pour autant. Elle avait noué les bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassait avec avidité. Puis aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé, elle s'arrêta, le repoussa avant d'avouer :

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien… je crois que je vais, elle ne put terminer sa phrase, prise de nausée, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain la plus proche. Et James l'entendit très distinctement vomir.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas de cette manière que James avait imaginé son premier baiser avec Lily Evans.


End file.
